FF KYUMIN Mau Apa Kyuhyun?
by youngfish
Summary: Mau apa Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun mau apa? Baca saja kalau readers mau tahu XD abis ntuh RnR yow! chap 8 Update. LAST CHAP! WARNING: SMUT NC! XD
1. Chapter 1

**_Pairing_** : KyuMin.

_**BY**_ : IkanMuda

**_Rate_** : T to M

**_Genre_** : Romance, humor and brothership(?)

_**warning**_ : BL, Yaoi, Gaje, Typos, Abal, dsb. Cara penulisan aneh! yah... karena penulisan saya juga berubah-ubah XD~ **Don't Like Don't read! Don't Flame too :p**

**_Summary_** : Mau apa Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun mau apa? Apa yang kyuhyun sembunyikan dari i-phone-Nya, kenapa Sungmin dilarang keras menyentuh benda elektronik canggih itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin yang penasaran dengan i-phone yang tak boleh ia lihat. Sungmin harus tahu itu. Ia akan mencari tahu tentang itu, termasuk mengancam Kyuhyun dengan **_'jatah'_** kalau sungmin tidak boleh tahu? Lalu setelah tahu, bagaimana respon Sungmin selanjutnya? #**_apainibisadisebutsummary#plak_**.

**_Disclaimer_** : Apapun yang terjadi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan selalu bersama. Dan ff abal nan gaje ini akan selalu milik saya XD.

.

.

.

~~~ooOOoo~~

**_Happy reading^^ _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Setelah menyelesaikan 'urusannya' di kamar mandi –sebelum tidur. Yaitu sikat gigi dan buang air kecil tentunya. Pemuda yang sering disapa Evil Magnae itu, keluar melangkahkan kakinya dari kamar mandi. Sudut matanya melirik sebuah gundukan putih-putih di atas tempat tidur sang rommate. Menandakan sang tuan sudah terlelap dialamnya.

"Eh... Min hyung, kau sudah tidur?" Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati ranjang sang roommate. "sudah tidur ternyata! Jaljayo hyung-ah.." kata Kyuhyun sembari merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh berisi Bunny boy-nya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjangnya, dahinya mengkerut. Dia berdiri lama di sisi ranjangnya, seperti ada yang mengganjal pada dirinya. Ia berpikir gelisah, detik kemudian dia menjentikan jarinya seperti mengingat sesuatu hal. **_–Cetik._** "Ah..Cho Kyuhyun pabo! Kenapa aku bisa lupa mencium kedua bola mata kelinci dan bibir merah muda itu. Aishh... aku rasa aku terlalu kelelahan hingga hampir lupa menunaikan kewajibanku. Hehehehe.." segera tubuh Kyuhyun berbalik dan menghampiri –kembali ranjang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang Sungmin, bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan lembut. "Manis.. _adorable!_ Min." Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pipi chubby hyungnya.

"Baiklah..selamat malam chagia." Kyuhyun mengecup sebelah mata kiri Sungmin. "Tidur yang nyenyak dan mimpikan aku." Lanjutnya mengecup sebealah mata kanan Sungmin. "Ah... dan satu lagi! Sambutlah pagi dengan bibir manis mu ini." Bibir tebalnya sudah menempel di bibir merah Sungmin.

Hanya sekedar menempelkan tanpa menuntut lebih. Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Sungmin. Tangan besarnya mengelus lembut helaian rambut hitam Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa tidur sekarang. Rutinitasnya sebelum tidur sudah ia laksanakan.

Tapi pemuda berambut coklat ini juga tak kunjung beranjak dari tempat peraduan Sungmin. Mata kelamnya terus menelusuri setiap _detail_ lekuk indah dari wajah malaikat Sungmin. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun begitu betah hanya dengan memandangi wajah manis hyung kesayangannya itu, terlebih sedang dalam keaadaan tidur. Bagi Kyuhyun, wajah polos Sungmin saat tertidur mirip seorang bayi. Tidur dengan damai dengan ekspresi benar-benar seperti bayi.

**_Adorable!_**

"Ah…sedikit berbuat jahil tak masalahkan." Kata Kyuhyun bermonolog sendiri. Terlihat jelas seringai di sudut bibirnya. Kalau saja Sungmin melihat itu, maka pemuda manis ini berpikiran akan terjadi sesuatu hal padanya. Tidakpun Sungmin melihat itu, sepertinya memang bakal ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Kau yang susah bangun, terkadang menguntungkanku, hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyuman setannya. "Ah... sebentar aku mau mengambil i-phone dulu. Hehehhe"

**_Mau apa Kyuhyun?_**

"Aish..manisnya.." Kyuhyun sedikit menarik pipi kenyal Min seolah menyuruhnya untuk tersenyum. "Ok siap yah hyung… satu... dua... ti—." **_–Jepret_**. Suara _blitz_ dari i-phone Kyuhyun berbunyi.

"Kyaaaaaaa…manis! Kau sungguh sangat manis, Min hyung." Kata Kyuhyun melihat hasil jepretannya.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Mencoba berpikir –hal jahil apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk Bunny-boy nya itu. **_–Tring_**. Sebuah bola lampu menyalah di atas kepalnya. Kyuhyun begitu bersyukur dianugerahi otak yang sangat jenius. Terlebih sangat berfungsi dalam hal-hal untuk 'mengerjai' Bunny boy.

"Baiklah..! sedikit menambah koleksi di laptop dan i-phone tentang dirimu aku rasa tidak masalah." Kyuhyun mengambil posisi berbaring di samping Sungmin. Bibirnya ia tempelkan di pipi mulus dan berisi Sungmin. Tangan kanannya yang memegang i-phone sedikit di angkat ke udara, memposisikan agar kamera yang dalam keadaan _Stand-by_ tepat mengarah padanya.

"OK.. siap!"

**_–Jepret._**

"Kyaa.. perfect!" sekali lagi senyuman puas menghiasai wajah tampan sang _gamer_ –melihat hasil bidikannya. "Hmm.. posisi apa lagi yah?"Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir. "Akh… bagaimana kalau bibir yang saling menempel?"

**_–Blush_**. "benar-benar ide bagus!" Kyuhyun dengan seksama dan dengan cara sangat perlahan –takut Bunny boy terganggu- menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. "Tunggu! Sedikit melumat aku rasa tidak buruk?!"Kata Kyuhyun menyerukan usulnya. "Tentu saja akan aku lakukan hyung. Hihihi…" Kyuhyun terkekeh bak sebuah suara hantu wanita berambut panjang. **_–Chup_**. Ok..Kyuhyun sedang memasukan lidahnya sekarang, sepertinya pemuda Evil ini sedikit lupa dengan tujuannya untuk memperbanyak koleksi **_–Pic-pic mesumnya-._** I-phone yang masih dalam keadaan menyala sejenak terbaring pasrah di sisi sebelah kanan kepala Sungmin. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin dengan sangat lembut. Tubuhnya ia topang dengan kedua lengannya agar tidak menindih Bunny boy, tepatnya agar hyung nya itu tidak terbangun karena merasa sesak. Bagaimana mungkin tubuhmu tidak sesak bila seseorang menutup saluran pernafasanmu dengan bibirnya, dan setelah itu kau harus menahan beban yang sedang menindih tubuhmu.

**_Jenius! Kyu._**

"Hah…cukup!" Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya. Dada Sungmin bergerak naik-turun seolah mencari pasokan udara yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba. "Bibirmu sudah memerah.. mian Min hyung, aku hampir saja membunuhmu." Kata Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya **_–sok merasa bersalah_**. Padahal pemuda berambut coklat ini sangat bangga melakukannya. Bibir Sungmin yang memerah dan sedang dalam keadaan terbuka itu, kembali membuat Kyuhyun sadar akan tujuan utamanya. "Seksi Min! moment ini harus diabadikan. Wajahmu itu seperti seorang yang pasrah hyung.. aku tak tahan! Aish… mengapa aku jadi mesum begini?!" **_–mengapa aku jadi mesum begini-._** Mari kita _bold_ dan di_italic_ kalimat itu. Apa ada yang setuju dengan ucapan pemuda itu?.

Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir yang telah memerah itu, bibir Sungmin sedikit mengkilap efek saliva milik Kyuhyun yang tertinggal di sana. "Siap ya Min hyung.."Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan tangan kirinya ia arahkan di sebelah pipi kiri Min memebentuk V pada jarinya. **_–Jepret._** Cahaya _blitz_ menerpa kedua wajah itu. "Waw…" Kyuhyun semakin bertamah semangat melihat hasil-hasil jepretannya. Kyuhyun menyentuh layar _touch screen_ pada I-phone-nya, menggeser gambar-gambar yang telah berhasil ia kumpulkan. Bibirnya tersenyum mengembang, dan kali ini senyuman itu benar-benar sangat menyeramkan.

**_Sungmin teruslah tertidur sampai pagi._**

**_tbc or End?_**

**_._**

**__**

Mau dilanjut? gk mau pun, bakal tetap saya lanjut karena nih ff udh sampe skuel of skuel. Bila berminat, reviews dulu biar ntr, saya post-a cepat! dan err.. kalau saya tak lupa#plak

ah.. ia! saya mau minta maaf pada reader yang pernah(?) baca ff saya berjudul "Sungmin speechlees" Kenapa? karena saya salah letak rate -_-  
mianhae. Saya sangat pelupa#taboked.

ok! gamsahae~~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pairing_** : KyuMin.

_**BY**_ : IkanMuda

**_Rate_** : T to M

**_Genre_** : Romance, humor and brothership(?)

_**warning**_ : BL, Yaoi, Gaje, Typos, Abal, dsb. Cara penulisan aneh! yah... karena penulisan saya juga berubah-ubah XD~ **Don't Like Don't read! Don't Flame too :p**

**_Summary_** : Mau apa Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun mau apa? Apa yang kyuhyun sembunyikan dari i-phone-Nya, kenapa Sungmin dilarang keras menyentuh benda elektronik canggih itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin yang penasaran dengan i-phone yang tak boleh ia lihat. Sungmin harus tahu itu. Ia akan mencari tahu tentang itu, termasuk mengancam Kyuhyun dengan **_'jatah'_** kalau sungmin tidak boleh tahu? Lalu setelah tahu, bagaimana respon Sungmin selanjutnya? #**_apainibisadisebutsummary#plak_**.

**_Disclaimer_** : Apapun yang terjadi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan selalu bersama. Dan ff abal nan gaje ini akan selalu milik saya XD.

.

.

.

~~~ooOOoo~~

**_Happy reading^^ _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chap 2!_**

Kyuhyun masih asyik memperhatikan hasil-hasil bidikannya. Terkadang tersenyum mesum dan terkadang menjerit histeris. "Kyaa… menggemaskan."

**_Autis! Kyu._**

"Eungh…" samar-samar terdengar sebuah lenguhan. Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari bibir merah yang sudah Kyuhyun lumat tadi. "Aigo... aigo... apakah jeritanku terlalu berisik?! Aish... kalau ketahuan Min hyung, aku bisa gawat!" wajah Kyuhyun terlihat panik. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah –seolah mencari tempat persembunyian. **_–Srek_**. Tubuh berisi Sungmin bergerak –membelakangi posisi duduk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tak mengundang suara yang membuat sang Bunny boy terganggu. "Ah... Syukurlah... dia tak bangun. Aku rasa Sungmin hyung terlalu banyak minum _wine_ tadi." Kata Kyuhyun mencoba menerawang kegiatan 20 menit yang lalu.

.

**_"Ah..Kyu..tambah lagi…"_**

**_"Siap hyung."_**

**_-Gluk…gluk_**

**_"Lagi Kyu!"_**

**_"Baiklah lah hyung.."_**

**_-Hik.._**

**_"Hyung.. kau mabuk!"_**

**_"An...ni...iaa... la-lagi Kyuh.. –Hik."_**

.

"Ahihihihi…dasar Kelinci gendut. Mengajak ku pesta wine dalam keadaan lelah pasti kau yang akan kalah hyung. Heuh... bersyukur malam ini kau tidak aku 'genjot' hyung. Kalau tidak… katakan selamat datang buat kursi roda! **_–_**sebagai alat bantu berjalan**_-_** untukmu." Kyuhyun memperhatikan punggung Sungmin yang membelakanginya. Melihat wajah Sungmin yang tengah 'teler' sangatlah lucu. Belum lagi suara serak yang sangat menggoda, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun melakukan 'penyatuan' sekarang juga tapi— "Kalau kau tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini, itu akan percuma kalau aku melakukannya. Semuanya terasa semu kalau tidak mendengar erangan, desahan dan wajah pasrahmu. Aish…" Kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

Hanya membayangkan semua itu membuat...?

**_–Ngyut_**.

"Ya…ya…ya! Turun kataku... kenapa kau berdiri?" Kata Kyuhyun kesal entah pada siapa. Bukannya Sungmin sedang tertidur dan tidak sadarkan diri?! Lalu? "Cih! Lihat lah hyung... semua ini karena mu. Membayangkanmu membuat **_–adikku-_** berdiri." Kata kyuhyun. Matanya beralih memandang sendu pada sebuah benda yang mengembung di balik selangkangannya.

Kyuhyun yang malang..

"Hah…" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak. Menutup matanya dan mulai menghirup udara secara perlahan, mencoba menetralisasi tubuhnya yang mendadak memanas.

**_–huft… ah... huft… ahh._** Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya saat berhasil menenangkan dirinya dan –adiknya itu. Ia menatap datar tubuh yang sedang membelakanginya dan menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. "Min... min... kalau saja kau sadar maka aku tidak akan begini." Kata Kyuhyun kembali melirik ke bawah celananya.

**_–Jreng._** Seperti ada suara petikan gitar listrik membuat otak jenius Kyuhyun kembali berfungsi. "Baiklah… tak ada desahan dan cairan malam ini tidak masalah. Besok-besok aku juga pasti mendapatkannya!"Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Asal…?!" Kyuhyun menyeringai setan, dan kembali mengambil i-phone-nya yang sempat terabaikan. "Hah~ tapi… kalau kau membelakangiku bagaimana aku bisa mengambil gambarmu?" Kata Kyuhyun merengut kecil. Tapi otak jeniusnya itu memang sangat berfungsi sekarang, terlebih untuk **_–hal mesum_**.

**_-BINGGO!_** Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat melihat objek yang paling bagus saat ini. "Besar. Akh... tidak! Montok. Hmm.. baiklah! Montok, padat, dan berisi.." Kyuhyun menatap intens bokong seksi Min yang tak tertupi oleh selimut, sesekali jari telunjuknya mengelus pelan dagunya **_–_**seolah membayangkannya. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak ke udara mencoba mengukur skala perbandingan bokong Sungmin dengan tangannya. "Yais... sebaiknya aku cepat mengambil gambarnya. Lalu aku jadikan _wallpaper_ di Laptop dan I-phone Ku... kekekeke." Kata Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

Mesum. Jahil. Pervert. Manja. Sok dewasa. Evil. Itulah Cho Kyuhyun! Apa ada yang mau menambahkannya?

"Aku akan menge-_zoom_ kameranya dulu." Kyuhyun menyentuh layar i-phone dengan semangat. Benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan Evil Magnae super Junior itu. Bukannya tidur malah berbuat **_–aneh_**. "Ok, sudah pas!" **_–Jepret_**. "Yups! Kita lihat hasilnya.." Kyuhyun bermonolog ria –sendiri.

**_–Glek_**. Kyuhyun menelan salivanya berat, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya mengering. "Ke-kenapa... i...ini je-jelas sekali." Kyuhyun berkata dengan gagap. Matanya tak lepas dari hasil bidikannya tadi. Di i-phone _touch screen_ itu terpampang jelas lekukan bokong indah Sungmin. Terlebih celana dalam berwarna pink-nya itu tembus pandang dari celana piyama yang Sungmin kenakan.

"Oh..Tuhan.." Magnae Evil itu menge-_zoom_ layarnya menjadi 100 persen. Sebelah tangannya mencoba menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, matanya terbelalak. **_–Ekspresi kaget-_** yang sangat berlebihan. Dan cairan-cairan bening dan kental perlahan mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Sebelum terhapus, aku _save_ dulu. Besok akan aku _bluetooth_ ke laptop, kemudian sedikit diedit dan diberi _frame_ biar kelihatan manis. Hahahaha…" Kyuhyun mulai berimajinasi liar dengan ide yang menurutnya sangat brilian. Dia tertawa terbahak tak sadar tubuh di sampingnya mulai bergerak tak nyaman dengan suara-suara aneh yang mengusik mimpinya.

"Eunggh~" Sungmin melenguh pelan, kini tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tersadar refleks membalik tubuhnya, dan kini Kyuhyun lah yang membelakangi tubuh Sungmin yang terbaring. "Kyuh…" Sungmin memanggil dengan suara yang terdengar serak, tapi walaupun begitu Kyuhyun yakin itu adalah Suara Sungmin. "Oops." Sontak Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun menunggu gerak-gerik dari namja manis di belakangnya. Lama Kyuhyun terdiam dan tidak menyahuti sama sekali panggilan itu. Tapi, ketika Kyuhyun ingin berbalik –mengecek orang di belakangnya- yang sedari tadi tidak bergeming, harus menahan sekali lagi nafasnya karena suara itu kembali terdengar. "Kyuhyunnie…" panggil Sungmin lagi. **_'Aigo..apa aku ketahuan? Tamatlah sudah..'_** bathin Kyuhyun takut. Terpaksa Kyuhyun berbalik dan menyahuti panggilan itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, kabur akan semakin membuat hyungnya itu curiga. "Hehehe.. hyung kau terbangun yah?" Kata Kyuhyun sok santai –berdalih mencari alasan. "Eh.." Tapi tawa renyah Kyuhyun segera hilang saat melihat wajah hyungnya yang ternyata masih terpejam lelap. Raut wajahnya berubah bingung. "Min hyung?" Panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir, bibir bawahnya ia gigit pelan.

Kyuhyun takut! –takut ketahuan berbuat mesum.

Tidak ada sahutan, Kyuhyun kembali memanggil hyungnya, kali ini sedikit menepuk pipi chubby itu. **_–Puk-puk._** "Min…hyung, kau sudah sadar yah?". Sungmin terdiam dan matanya masih terpejam, Kyuhyun memandang wajah manis itu lama, dirinya terhipnotis hanya dengan memandang wajah polos itu, namja yang anti dengan tumbuhan hijau itu sekarang malah melamun. –memandang dengan lembut wajah itu dan sesekali tersenyum. Tapi moment itu harus rusak saat… "Cho Kyuhyun!" Bentak Sungmin.

**_–Gubrak_**. Tubuh Kyuhyun berjengit kaget dan pemuda itu harus rela kepalanya terbentur dengan kepala ranjang. –posisi Kyuhyun sedang duduk tadi. "Aku… bilang tambah wine nya. Kau bodoh yah, Kyu." ujar Sungmin dengan mata tertutup. Otak jenius Kyuhyun dengan mudah menyimpulkan bahwa hyungnya sedang –mengigau. "Aish... syukurlah... ternyata kau mengigau rupanya." Kata Kyuhyun sembari mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. "Sebaiknya aku tidur saja. Hah... jeritan mu membuat aku jantungan, hyung." Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya yang masih berdetak karena kaget. Pemuda berambut coklat itu hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur Sungmin, tapi sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

**_–Pluk_**. Tangan mungil Sungmin melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap tangan itu, kemudian beralih memandang wajah Sungmin. "Ya! Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa tidur, Min!" ujar Kyuhyun. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas tangan putih itu dari pinggangnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala Sungmin. Ia ingin menyudahi aksi **–****_Mengumpulkan pic-pic mesumnya_**. Tapi, lagi-lagi tangan itu menempel di pinggangnya, bahkan menariknya sehingga tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh di dada Sungmin. Posisi kepalanya tepat berada di ceruk leher Sungmin.

Keuntungan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Omo…" Kata kyuhyun kaget. Matanya melirik leher putih Sungmin. "Apa kau pikir aku ini gulingmu, hem? Kalau sudah begini jangan salahkan aku, Min hyung. Kau kira hanya memandangmu aku akan tahan?! Untuk yang satu ini kau tak akan aku abadikan di i-phone, tapi aku akan mengabadikannya di kulit putih mu ini." **_–Chup_**. Kyuhyun mengecup leher Sungmin perlahan. Matanya terpejam mencoba menghirup bau _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin. Hidung mancungnya bergesekan dengan kulit leher Sungmin, dan kini lidahnya sudah bermain di sana. Kyuhyun mengecup pelan dan menghisapnya kuat. Kulit kenyal Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tidak menggigit dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Akh…" lenguhan sakit keluar dari bibir Sungmin, dahinya mengeryit. Ia sedang tertidur tapi kenapa ada sesuatu yang aneh di bagian lehernya. Secara tak sadar yang di kira Sungmin adalah –Seekor nyamuk. Maka dengan ikhlas Sungmin melayangkan tangannya dan **_–Plak_**. Telapak tangan Sungmin dengan sempurna mendarat di pipi pucat sang Magnae. **_–Srek – srek_**. Sungmin menggaruk kecil lehernya yang di gigit seekor nyamuk **_–Nyamuk Kyu!_** Dan lihat wajah si 'nyamuk' tadi. Dia tengah mengelus pipinya yang sudah memerah, dan dengan terpaksa bibirnya yang seksi itu ia gigit agar tidak mengeluarkan teriakan buat hyung kesayangannya itu. "Aish… dasar Kelinci gendut! Sakitnya… aduh... hu... hu.."ringis Kyuhyun tertahan. "Awas saja nanti kalau kau bangun.."

"Hoam…" Uapan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Sungmin.

Dan doa khusyuk Kyuhyun terkabul.

Perlahan dua bola mata kelinci itu mengerjap kecil. Sungmin yang sepenuhnya belum sadar bergerak gelisah dan menendang-nendang kasar selimutnya. Sampai kaki Sungmin yang tak berdosa menendang –barang paling berharga- milik Kyuhyun. "Wadauuuu…"Jerit Kyuhyun kuat. Jeritan Kyuhyun di tengah malam berhasil membangunkan sang kelinci. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari ranjang Sungmin, kedua pahanya merapat. Tangannya terkepal, dan matanya berkaca-kaca –menahan sakit luar biasa.

Balasan setimpal buat sang Evil.

Sungmin benar-benar terganggu dengan suara-suara aneh itu. Kedua matanya sudah terbuka sempurna. "Eh... Kyu, kau mau apa? Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Sungmin bangkit, dan mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur. Ia menatap aneh pada dongsaengnya yang berdiri –tidak lurus- di depannya. Dia tidak tahu menahu kenapa wajah magnae itu sangat terlihat pucat.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya mau memaki habis hyungnya itu harus mengurungkan niatnya melihat mata yang mengerjap berulang kali, dan juga bibir merah yang sedikit mengerucut. –wajah tanpa dosa Min!

_**Tbc?**_

_**Hayo~~ masih mau dilanjut gk? Yang udah REVIEWS di part awal, TERIMAKASIH yah semua... Apapun yang kalian katakan akan saya terima. Kalau mau dilanjut lakukan hal sama, yaitu RnR OK!^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pairing_** : KyuMin.

_**BY**_ : IkanMuda

**_Rate_** : T to M

**_Genre_** : Romance, humor and brothership(?)

_**warning**_ : BL, Yaoi, Gaje, Typos, Abal, dsb. Cara penulisan aneh! yah... karena penulisan saya juga berubah-ubah XD~ **Don't Like Don't read! Don't Flame too :p**

**_Summary_** : Mau apa Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun mau apa? Apa yang kyuhyun sembunyikan dari i-phone-Nya, kenapa Sungmin dilarang keras menyentuh benda elektronik canggih itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin yang penasaran dengan i-phone yang tak boleh ia lihat. Sungmin harus tahu itu. Ia akan mencari tahu tentang itu, termasuk mengancam Kyuhyun dengan **_'jatah'_** kalau sungmin tidak boleh tahu? Lalu setelah tahu, bagaimana respon Sungmin selanjutnya? #**_apainibisadisebutsummary#plak_**.

**_Disclaimer_** : Apapun yang terjadi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan selalu bersama. Dan ff abal nan gaje ini akan selalu milik saya XD.

_**A/n**_ : **INFO PENTING!** saran saya baca ff ini di tempat sunyi dan ketika waktu luang? hei.. ini semua ada alasan. Saya tidak mau reader-deul sekalian dianggap stres gegara ketawa gk jelas sambil megang hape atau natapi layar laptop kalian. Yakinlah... FF ini bisa bikin kalian dianggap gila!** OrGiLBar** alias Orang Gila Baru! ini peringatan penting. Di Chap-chap tertentu akan membuat kalian sakit perut!*author pasang muka serius* dilanjut manggut2 bareng Hyuk XD*diakhiri smirk oleh Kyuhyun :P

.

.

.

~~~ooOOoo~~~

**_Happy reading^^ _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chap 3!_**

Kyuhyun yang tadinya mau memaki habis hyungnya itu harus mengurungkan niatnya melihat mata yang mengerjap berulang kali, dan juga bibir merah yang sedikit mengerucut. –wajah tanpa dosa Min!

**_._**

**_._**

Kyuhyun bingung, kalau dia menjawab jujur itu sama artinya –mencari mati. "A-annia.." Jawab Kyuhyun gelagapan. Sungmin yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk, mencoba bangkit untuk menghampiri dongsaengnya itu, walau kepalanya sedikit pusing tapi ia berusaha bangkit untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat aneh.

"Kyu... kenapa pipimu memerah?" Tanya Sungmin polos. Tangan halusnya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

**_–Gluk_**. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup,"i-itu.." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mendekatkan wajah polosnya ke wajah Kyuhyun, matanya mengerjap lucu. "Ya! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" bentak Sungmin dengan suara yang terdengar berat. Kadar alkohol yang Sungmin konsumsi membuat kesadaran Sungmin belum kembali sepenuhnya.

**_Salahkah Sungmin? Oh... tidak!_**

Kyuhyun pongo mendengar bentakan kecil hyungnya, padahal ia ingin menjawab tadi. Cuma agak sedikit lama, karena otaknya sedang bekerja memikirkan jawaban apa untuk hyungnya agar tidak mengundang –kecurigaan. Otak jeniusnya kini melambat efek sang –adik- yang meringis sakit. "Min h-hyung..", **_–Krak_**. Sungmin kesal melihat tampang pabo Kyuhyun. Ia tak sabar karena Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab pertanyaannya, maka dengan senang hati Sungmin menginjak kuat kaki Kyuhyun."YAAAAAAAA! Sakit… hyung…" Jerit Kyuhyun histeris.

" Rasakan! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, eoh? Kenapa wajahmu itu, dan kenapa kau belum tidur?" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk kuat pipi Kyuhyun yang merah tadi, dan kini semakin memerah karena ulah Sungmin –lagi.

**_–puk-puk_**. "Ya… ya… ya… sakit hyung… hentikan! Aw… appoyoo~~... hiks… sakit…" Kyuhyun meringis menahan tangan Sungmin yang masih menepuk pipinya, terlebih tubuhnya sedikit limbung karena berdiri dengan sebelah kaki kirinya, dan kaki sebelah kanannya refleks ia angkat ke udara ketika merasakan sesuatu –benda- menimpahnya dengan indah. Karena tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya, akhirnya Kyuhyun jatuh, dan Sungmin yang tepat berdiri di depannya ikut serta dalam insiden –jatuh tertimpah. Untungnya mereka berdiri tak jauh dari sisi ranjang, sehingga tubuh keduanya mendarat selamat di atas tempat tidur.

**_Sungmin yang terlalu banyak minum, membuat kondisinya sedikit labil._**

"Yaks... kenapa kau menimpahku, Kyuhyun pabo!" rancau Sungmin tak jelas, kondisi tubuhnya sangat lelah, mata kelinci itu perlahan mengerjap lambat. Sungmin masih butuh istirahat, tapi karena ulah Kyuhyun dia harus terjaga di tengah malam.

"Aduh… kakiku! Oh... pipiku… dan –milikku- yang malang.." keluh Kyuhyun sangat menderita.

"Nghh.." Sungmin mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang menindih tubuhnya, walau tenaganya sudah terkuras karena mabuk, tapi namja manis itu berhasil menggesernya ke samping tubuhnya. Kyuhyun masih meringis menahan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat sial.

**_Kualat! Kyu_**.

"Pergi sana! aku mau tidur Kyu." **_–Duk-duk_**. Sungmin menendang pelan bokong Kyuhyun yang berada di sisi kirinya.

"Ya! Jangan ditendang hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun tak suka.

"Aish... sempit. Sana pindah ke tempat tidurmu." Usir Sungmin lagi.

"Arraseo! Uh... menyebalkan." Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan duduk di sisi Sungmin. Ia melirik sebal pada Sungmin yang sekarang malah sibuk menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mencari posisi nyaman, dan perlahan mata itu terpejam lagi.

"Hm... nyammm... mhh…" rancau Sungmin mulai terlelap, tubuhnya bergerak menyamping, sehingga bokong –padat, montok, dan berisi- milik Sungmin bergerak dan sedikit menendang tubuh Kyuhyun yang kurus, sehingga Kyuhyun harus berdesis sebal melihatnya.

"Ish... dasar bokong besar!" Kata Kyuhyun mencibir. Beruntung Sungmin sudah terlelap sehingga namja penyuka labu itu tak mendengarkan kalimat nista yang keluar dari mulut tajam Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak, matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun beranjak turun dari kasur Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Entah apa itu? ia mencoba berpikir sejenak. Sakit di bagian kaki, pipi dan –adiknya- itu tampaknya membuat namja berambut ikal itu sedikit kehilangan ingatannya. Ia kembali melirik tubuh Sungmin yang sudah terlelap dan memulai –kembali- memasuki dunia mimpinya. Mata Kyuhyun teralih pada bokong besar yang disebutnya tadi, dan **_–Plak_**. Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya pertanda dia telah mengingatnya. "Aigo... i-phone ku! Di mana i-phone ku? Aish…" Kyuhyun sibuk mencari i-phone-nya yang sempat terlupakan. Saat ini benda itu paling penting bagi hidupnya setelah starcraft menempati posisi kedua. Mungkin dalam beberapa hari ini i-phone akan selalu berada di genggaman tangannya. "ottokhae…di mana i-phone ku?" mata Kyuhyun menelisik setiap sudut, tapi ia tak kunjung menemukannya. "Aish… di mana... kalau hilang atau rusak, tamatlah sudah. Semuanya akan sia-sia." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Rambut coklat Kyuhyun yang tebal itu semakin mengembang –sangat berantakan.

**_-Drrt..drtt..drtt_**. Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia tahu itu adalah benda yang ia cari tapi dimana?. "Hahahah... geli Kyuh… hihihi…"

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Eh? Geli!" gumam Kyuhyun.

**–****_Drrt..drtt..drtt._**Benda itu kembali bergetar, "Kya… jangan Kyunnie geli…"

Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan ucapan hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin tengah mengigau –lagi. Tapi kenapa namanya bisa di sebut. "Mwo?" tampang Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bodoh, ia menatap bingung ke arah Sungmin yang sudah terlelap. "Apa aku **_se-mesum_** itu hyung? Kenapa dalam mimpi kau juga menyebut namaku, eoh? Maksudmu geli ige mwoya?" Kyuhyun menatap tak suka atas lontaran yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin –walaupun hanya dalam mimpi. Kyuhyun merasa difitnah dalam –hal ini. Seketika Kyuhyun merasa harga dirinya sebagai seme digadaikan.

**_Harga diri Kyuhyun mahal harganya! Ckckck.. lihat saja. Sungmin akan membeli murah harga diri Kyuhyun._**

"Kyahahaha... pantatku geli Kyu.." igau Sungmin lagi. Mungkin saat ini Sungmin tengah bermimpi bahwa bokongnya sedang di –service**_-_** oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Mata Kyuhyun segera beralih ke bokong besar itu. **_–plak_**. Kyuhyun memukul gemas pantat berisi Sungmin. "Dasar genit." Kata Kyuhyun mencibir. "Aish... kemana i-phone ku. Huwaa.." kyuhyun menangis autis. **_–Drrt..drtt..drtt_**. Tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menempel pada bokong Sungmin ikut merasakan getaran i-phone miliknya. Segera Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa itu adalah sebuah petunjuk untuk menemukan benda yang sedari tadi ia cari. Kyuhyun mengangkat pelan bokong Sungmin dan—, "Omona... ternyata kau bersembunyi di sini rupanya, pantas saja kelinci gendut ini kegelian karena mu." Kyuhyun mengelus sayang i-phone-nya sesekali matanya melirik bergantian bokong Sungmin dan i-phone miliknya.

"Aish... ya sudahlah, aku mau tidur! Besok aku mau bangun pagi dan mengedit _pic_ ini. Untung saja besok lagi _free_. Ah.. menyenangkan!" Kyuhyun tersenyum girang melihat kumpulan-kumpulan **_–pic mesum-_** yang berhasil ia abadikan. Kyuhyun melangkah naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, perlahan dengan hati-hati tubuh kurusnya ia baringkan. "A… Aww..." ringis Kyuhyun memegang –adiknya.

"Aish... ternyata tendanganmu cukup kuat hyung." Keluh Kyuhyun. "Hei.. apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada –adiknya- yang sudah pasti tidak akan menjawab. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah pada objek yang ia tanya."Aku tidak apa-apa Cho Kyuhyun tampan, tapi ingat! Kau harus membalaskan dendamku pada kelinci semok itu, karena dia telah hampir membunuhku tadi." Jawab –bibir Kyuhyun sendiri- mewakili adiknya yang tak dapat menyampaikan keluh kesahnya. "Itu ide bagus _'Little Cho'_ nanti aku akan membalaskan dendammu." Seru Kyuhyun –tanya-jawab sendiri, tangannya terkepal erat. Matanya mengobarkan semangat api membara.

**_Crazy! Kyu._**

Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai terlelap. Ia tersenyum menyeringai membayangkan hari besok.

Akankah Kyuhyun berhasil berhasil membalaskan dendam Little Cho?

Dan apakah Sungmin tidak curiga dengan i-phone yang selalu Kyuhyun jaga setiap saat?

Apakah reader penasaran?

Tunggu selanjutnya.

.

**TBC**

**Baaaaaaa~~ author gaje kambek! Masih mau lanjut? ada yang nunggui NC gk? Sabar yah~~ akan ada NC kok, maka dari itu author sableng ini membuat rate T to M! fu... fu... fu... pendek yah? ntr lagi juga panjang kok! ia.. ini udah sesuai part yang saya post di FB. Apakah kalian masih mau membacanya? Kalau kalian rajin reviews, nih ff bakal saya share setiap malamnya. **

**Bagi kamu, kamu, dan kamu, juga kamu dan kamu lainnya, TERIMAKASIH reviewsnya~~ Maafkan saya yang seorang author gaje ini tidak bisa menyebut atu-atu nama kalian, bukan saya tak bisa menyebut dengan suara. Dan saya bisa ngomong kok, tapi saya kesusahan mengingat nama kalian*maklum~~~?* Jangan marah yah! Siapa yang marah nanti saya cium, mau? *kedip2 innocent. Terimakasih juga bagi READER YANG HOBI TUKANG NGINTIP! Jangan sungkan-sungkan mengekspresikan diri tentang FF aneh ini. Koment aja sesuka hati!**

**Finally, So ThanKyu yeorobun~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Pairing_** : KyuMin.

_**BY**_ : IkanMuda

**_Rate_** : T to M

**_Genre_** : Romance, humor and brothership(?)

_**warning**_ : BL, Yaoi, Gaje, Typos, Abal, dsb. Cara penulisan aneh! yah... karena penulisan saya juga berubah-ubah XD~ **Don't Like Don't read! Don't Flame too :p**

**_Summary_** : Mau apa Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun mau apa? Apa yang kyuhyun sembunyikan dari i-phone-Nya, kenapa Sungmin dilarang keras menyentuh benda elektronik canggih itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin yang penasaran dengan i-phone yang tak boleh ia lihat. Sungmin harus tahu itu. Ia akan mencari tahu tentang itu, termasuk mengancam Kyuhyun dengan **_'jatah'_** kalau sungmin tidak boleh tahu? Lalu setelah tahu, bagaimana respon Sungmin selanjutnya? #**_apainibisadisebutsummary#plak_**.

**_Disclaimer_** : Apapun yang terjadi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan selalu bersama. Dan ff abal nan gaje ini akan selalu milik saya XD.

_**A/n**_ : **INFO PENTING!** saran saya baca ff ini di tempat sunyi dan ketika waktu luang? hei.. ini semua ada alasan. Saya tidak mau reader-deul sekalian dianggap stres gegara ketawa gk jelas sambil megang hape atau natapi layar laptop kalian. Yakinlah... FF ini bisa bikin kalian dianggap gila!** OrGiLBar** alias Orang Gila Baru! ini peringatan penting. Di Chap-chap tertentu akan membuat kalian sakit perut!*author pasang muka serius* dilanjut manggut2 bareng Hyuk XD*diakhiri smirk oleh Kyuhyun :P

.

.

.

~~~ooOOoo~~~

**_Happy reading^^ _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chap 4!_**

**Keesokan paginya, 06.00AM KTS**

**_-tak-tik-tak-tuk-tuk._** Terdengar hentakan jari pada sebuah papan _keyboard_ di laptop Kyuhyun, yah.. pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu benar-benar bangun pagi demi mengedit gambar-gambar hasil koleksinya semalam. Matanya begitu fokus pada layar laptopnya saat ini. Senyuman mesum selalu menghiasi bibir tebalnya, sesekali ia bertepuk tangan melihat hasil editannya yang begitu fantastis.

**_–Prok-prok. _**"Benar-benar keren!"Gumam Kyuhyun senang. Tanganya begitu lincah menggeser kesana kemari benda yang bernama _mouse_ itu. "Hmm... kasih warna apa yah? Pink! Yah..kelinci itu 'kan sangat menyukai warna pink. Baiklah warna pink saja." Kata kyuhyun memilih warna _frame_ apa yang cocok dengan –gambar bokong hasil editannya. "Hahahhaha… Manis sekali." Kyuhyun tertawa girang. "_Save_ dulu. Nanti aku _bluetooth_ lagi ke I-phone. Aku mau pamer sama Eunhyuk hyung. Dia pasti iri melihatnya, bokong si ikan 'kan tepos." _Smirk_ indah tercipta di sudut bibirnya. "Tapi…" Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di pelipis. "Shireooo!"Kyuhyun menggeleng pertanda tidak setuju dengan pemikiran sebelumnya, untuk pamer ke guru –yadongnya. "Tidak akan. Eunhyuk hyung 'kan yadong nanti kalau dia sampai tergiur bagaimana? Terus … dia akan menarik cela—, andweeee…!" Teriak Kyuhyun, membayangkan wajah Hyuk yang mesum. "Baiklah..aku nikmati saja sendiri. Min hyung tidak boleh tahu tentang ini." Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya. Ia mengetik beberapa huruf dan angka untuk mengamankan _file_ yang bernama –seksi Min. "Ok! Semuanya sudah aku _protect_. –Seksi Min- aman di sini." Kata Kyuhyun yakin.

Kyuhyun masih saja sibuk dengan aplikasi _photoScape_, ia membuka beberapa _tab_ sebagai pengalih atau berjaga-jaga nantinya jika seseorang memergokinya sedang menyimpan sebuah –rahasia besar.

"Kyu, sedang apa?" Tanya seseorang yang berada di belakang kursi Kyuhyun –tempat dia bekerja. _Tab_ yang ia buka sampai empat itu benar-benar berfungsi sekarang. Kyuhyun yang kaget, dengan refleks jarinya meng-klik tab lain dengan judul _game online_.

"Kyaa…" Jerit Kyuhyun kaget. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan Kyuhyun sangat terkejut siapa sosok yang sudah berada di belakangnya. **_–Glek_**. Kyuhyun menelan salivanya takut. "Mi-Min hyung, kenapa kau sudah ada di belakangku?" Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Teriakanmu sangat berisik Kyu. Aku pusing mendengarnya." Kata sungmin kesal, bibir _pulm_nya mengerucut. Kyuhyun berpikir panik, dan ia harus memastikan sesuatu. Sesaat bibir plum itu ia abaikan sebentar. Pertanyaan ini lebih penting, dan bibir itu akan ia selesaikan setelah ini.

"A-apakah hyung sudah lama berada di belakangku?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. **_'Aigo.. kalau dia sempat melihat, matilah aku.'_** Bathin Kyu khawatir.

"Annia. Aku baru saja berdiri di sini. Kau sedang apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sungmin. Mata kelincinya melirik layar laptop Kyuhyun.

"Hah… syukurlah.." gumam Kyuhyun pelan dan menghela nafasnya legah.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah... itu… maksudnya aku sedang main game hyung." Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya sebelum kelinci itu mencurigai gelagatnya.

"Oh..begitu!" Sungmin mengangguk imut.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat, Kyuhyun menatap intens bibir merah muda Sungmin kemudian— "Min hyung…humm ini.." Kyuhyun memonyongkan bibirnya pertanda pemuda evil ini menagih jatah pagi harian-nya.

**_–Pletak_**. Tanpa iba Sungmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. "Kau ini… pagi-pagi sudah mesum, lagian kenapa kau bisa bangun demi _game_ bodohmu itu hah?" Kata Sungmin pura-pura kesal, padahal namja manis ini tengah menutupi rasa malu atas perkataan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan padanya.

"Yaiss.. kenapa kau menjitakku." Kyuhyun berdesis sebal. "Kalau kejeniusanku berkurang apa kau mau tanggung jawab hyung, eoh?" Kyuhyun berdiri dari Kursinya dengan cepat lengan panjangnya menarik pinggang Sungmin sehingga tubuh semok Sungmin menempel begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Biar saja aku tidak akan peduli." Sungmin membuang mukanya kesamping, ia sangat malas menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang mesum di pagi hari.

**_–Chup_**. "Lalu kenapa pipi ini memerah heh?!" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin sekilas.

**_Kyuhyun penggoda!_**

**_-Blush_**. "Mwo." Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun dan sekali lagi.. **_–Chup_**. Bibir lembut Sungmin malah bertemu dengan bibir Kyuhyun yang siap pakai(?). Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas dengan sigap menarik tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Hmmmpptt…" Sungmin sempat memberontak tapi itu hal yang percuma. Kyuhyun bagaimana pun, dan situasi macam apapun mengenai –jatah- pemuda ini akan selalu ingat. Bibir Kyuhyun dengan rakus menghisap lidah dan bibir lembut Sungmin, lidah nakalnya sesekali keluar untuk menarik saliva yang mengalir tanpa izin.

"Hah… Su-sudah." Sungmin mendorong kuat dada Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkar di pinggang Sungmin hanya memberi sedikit jarak bagi keduanya.

"Hehehe…" kekeh Kyuhyun geli melihat wajah Sungmin yang semakin memerah.

"Aish... dasar mesum!" Sungmin merengut kesal. Tapi wajahnya itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun gemas dibuatnya.

**_–arghh_**. Kyuhyun menggigit pelan ujung hidung mancung Sungmin. "Yaa…" Jerit Sungmin –semakin imuttttttttt.

"Kau ini, tak tahukah bahwa wajahmu itu membuatku _horny_ hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Mwo?" Sungmin semakin memajukan bibirnya. Ketika Kyuhyun ingin mendaratkan bibir tebalnya lagi, tiba-tiba—.

"Kyu, apa tadi malam AC nya tidak nyala?" Sungmin menyela bibir Kyuhyun dengan tangannya ketika pemuda itu ingin mendaratkannya –di bibir Sungmin lagi.

"Mwoya?" Mata Kyuhun melotot bingung. Pemuda ini tak mengerti maksud ucapan hyugnya. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu Min hyung?" Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya –sok imut. "Bilang saja kau ingin menghindar!" Kyuhyun –kembali- mendekatkan bibirnya tapi…

" Tunggu Kyu!" Cegah Sungmin lagi.

"Aish... apa sih!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut kusutnya.

"Itu... kenapa tadi malam banyak sekali nyamuk?" tanya Sungmin.

**_-Heuh_**. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Nyamuk apa sih hyung? Tidak ada nyamuk di sini!" Kyuhyun mulai kesal melihat wajah hyungnya yang –tanpa dosa itu. Terlebih namja berkulit pucat itu harus menahan nafsunya untuk tidak menggigit gemas bibir merah muda hyungnya.

"Ada Kyu, tadi malam leherku seperti digigit nyamuk!" Seru Sungmin semangat. Dan lengan Kyuhyun yang tadi melingkar di pinggang Sungmin lepas begitu saja. **_–Jederrrrr_**. Seperti dihantam petir, Kyuhyun sadar seketika.

**_Kyuhyun terancam punah(?)_**

"Kyu.. di dorm ini mulai berbahaya, kenapa bisa banyak nyamuk yah?! Aigoo.." Mata Sungmin melirik tak percaya pada ruangan kamarnya, pancaran matanya begitu lugu. "Lihat leher ku pasti merah kan?" tanya Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun memperhatikan leher Sungmin, dan benar saja ada sebuah tanda merah di sana. Sang Evil magnae itu tahu, apa dan mengapa sebab leher hyung kesayangannya itu memerah.

"N-Ne.. merah itu-isap-leher-nyamuk-aku.." gumam Kyuhyun memenggal satu persatu kata yang ia ucapkan, perkataan Kyuhyun yang tampak –tersirat sesuatu- sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Sungmin.

"Hei... Kyu! kau bicara apa sih. Kenapa wajahmu memucat." Dahi Sungmin mengeryit. "Uh... Lihat saja, kalau aku menemukan nyamuk itu, akan aku tangkap, aku remas, aku pijak sampai hancur." Sungmin ternyata begitu dendam dengan sang –Nyamuk- yang telah berani merusak kulit indahnya. Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang sangat menakutkan, tanganya mengepal, dan hentakan kakinya pada lantai yang seolah –berhasil menginjak sang nyamuk- benar-benar menyeramkan.

**_–Tak-tak-tak_**. "Nyamuk sialan... berani kau menggigit leherku. Awas kau!" Kyuhyun menatap ngeri pada –lantai- yang jadi korban pelampiasan sang Bunny boy. **_–Glek_**. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin pucat pasi.

"Mi-Min hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Mwo?" Mata kelinci Sungmin membulat, terlihat jelas nyala-nyala api di bola mata itu.

**_-Glek_**. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya panik. "Lu-lupakan saja nyamuk i-itu hyung, sebaiknya kau mandi saja." Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Terang saja Kyuhyun harus melakukan itu, kalaulah sang kelinci tahu siapa yang menyebabkan merah di lehernya secara –diam-diam- maka –nyamuk, eh… tepatnya Kyuhyun sang nyamuk- maka akan berakhir seperti lantai –tadi.

"Shireooooooooo…" Bentak Sungmin. Kakinya menghentak-hentak ke lantai –lagi. Tapi kali ini namja manis itu benar-benar kelihatan imut –tidak seram- sama sekali. "Kyaaa... kenapa kau berteriak, aku kaget hyung." Jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdebar –takut dan kaget-.

"Kyu, aku harus menemukan nyamuk sialan itu!" Sungmin malah semakin semangat.

"Sudahlah hyung. Sana pergi mandi." Kyuhyun mendorong pelan tubuh hyungnya itu. "Nanti aku yang akan mencari nyamuk itu." Kata Kyuhyun asal. Tapi Sungmin yang polos itu malah menanggapinya serius.

"Yakso?" Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. "Kyu, kalau kau tak menemukan nyamuk itu. Maka..?" Sungmin diam sejenak berpikir hukuman apa yang pantas untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu –nyamuk yang sesungguhnya- siapa, alkohol yang Sungmin minum benar-benar membuat namja manis itu tak mengingatnya sama sekali.

"Maka apa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun berhati-hati. Entah kenapa perasaannya semakin tak enak.

"Maka tak ada jatah untukmu!" Ucap Sungmin _final_.

**_-Jedarr-Jederrrr-Duarrr_**. Entah kenapa suara petir itu semakin menakutkan, seolah akan ada hujan badai setelah ini. Tubuh Kyuhyun membatu. Kyuhyun panik, lidahnya keluh. Perkataan hyungnya itu adalah pukulan telak bagi hidupnya. Kini tak hanya wajahnya yang memucat, bibirnya sudah memutih dan kulit tubuhnya tiba-tiba mendingin. –Kyuhyun membeku. Kyuhyun berusaha berpikir, otaknya yang jenius itu tiba-tiba tak berfungsi sama sekali. Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk berpikir agar –ancaman- yang paling mematikan itu bisa ia tangkis. **_'Ke-kenapa jadi begini..'_ **Kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Hei, Kyunnie, kenapa kau hanya diam. Apa kau tak mendengar perkataanku". Kyuhyun lebih merelakan PS nya rusak dari pada mendengar kata –itu-. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat mendengarnya, kalau tidak mana mungkin dia terdiam seperti patung.

"Ne, Min hyung. Kalau aku bertemu nyamuk itu akan aku patahkan lehernya." Kyuhyun tak yakin dengan ucapannya. Bibirnya hanya asal mengeluarkan kata. Tapi kalimatnya itu sangat membuahkan hasil.

" Jinjja?" mata Sungmin berbinar cerah. "Akh… Kyunnie gumawo.." **_–Chup_**. Tanpa di duga Kyuhyun malah mendapatkan ciuman manis di pipinya. Kini pipi Kyuhyun berubah warna menjadi merah merona. "Aku akan pergi mandi kyu. Kau juga jangan bermain game saja.." Sungmin melewati tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya, tapi tunggu! Kenapa Min malah beralih ke meja –tempat Kyuhyun bekerja-. "Kyunnie, kau harus hemat listrik!" Jemari Sungmin malah menggeser pelan _mouse_ laptop Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih belum sadar dari masa keterkejutannya. Kejadian beberapa detik sebelumnya sungguh membuat pemuda Evil ini syok. Tubuhnya yang semula membeku karena kaget dan kini telah mencair karena sebuah kecupan ringan di pipinya.

**_Sungmin yang polos, tapi sok tahu!_**

Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui Sungmin sudah duduk di depan laptop –tadi- dan jemari lentiknya sudah meng-klik _close_ satu persatu –jendela tab- yang terbuka mulai dari kanan ujung –Twitter, Google, Game online, Facebook- sampai Sungmin sudah meng- _close_ aplikasi _Mozila firefoxe_. Sungmin akan membuka aplikasi lain yang masih aktif di bawah layar monitor itu dengan judul _PhotoScape_. "Aigo…Kyunnie kenapa kau—" kata-kata Sungmin menghilang ketika—.

"SUNGMIN HYUNGGGG!" teriak Kyu tiba-tiba. **_–TAP_**. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menutup kuat laptopnya. Sehingga bocah tengil Cho Kyuhyun selamat. Sungmin telonjak kaget. Sampai-sampai namja manis itu harus menutup kedua telinganya. Sang iblis lebih berpihak pada –rajanya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi. Sana cepat!" Kyuhyun menarik kedua lengan Sungmin agar namja manis itu segera meninggalkan –tempat kerja Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu, aku kan—"

"Sudah... sudah... biar aku saja yang akan mematikan laptopnya." Saat ini jantung Kyuhyun kembali berpacu cepat. Kalau lah saja Kyuhyun ketahuan maka –jatah- itu akan benar-benar tak didapat olehnya.

"Ne..ne. Tapi jangan didorong-dorong.." Sungmin mengeluh kesal.

"Ya sudah. Cepat pergi mandi ya chagi." **_–Brak_**. Kyuhyun berhasil memasukan –kelinci sok tahu- itu kedalam kamar mandi, walau sedikit memaksa tentunya.

"Kya… Awas kau kyu!" kelinci imut itu berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Fuihhh…" Kyuhyun mengembuskan nafasnya kuat. Setetes peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya. **_–Deg-deg-deg._** "Omo… jantungku…" Gumam Kyuhyun meraba dada kirinya yang berdebar cepat seperti orang dikejar anjing. "Omona… hampir saja aku ketahuan.." Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi tadi. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sedari tadi mengalami –spot jantung. "Aigo... untung saja aku sudah menge-_save_ _file_-nya tadi, kalau tidak kelinci gendut itu akan menghilangkan semuanya." Kyuhyun segera kembali membuka laptopnya, menge-cek kalau saja ada sesuatu yang terlupa. Tapi saat dilihat semuanya sudah beres. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega kemudian merapikan wayar dan segera menyimpan laptopnya.

"Hah… aku tak menyangka, ternyata Sungmin hyung mudah sekali dibohongi, dia percaya begitu saja bahwa –nyamuk itu- aku akan mematahkan lehernya. Heuh..itu berarti aku membunuh diri sendiri, lalu bagaimana dengan dendam _'Little Cho'_ yang belum terbalaskan? Hahaha Sungmin hyung-Ku yang polos, begitu menggemaskan." Kata Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

Magnae Evil itu sedikit merasa tenang karena file rahasia itu sudah ia lindungi dengan _password_. "Ok! Semuanya sudah beres. Sisanya akan aku edit lagi nanti. Yang terpenting –bokong seksi- ini sudah menjadi _wallpaper_ i-phone ku. Hahahah." Kyuhyun tertawa senang. Tak lupa seringai setan ia pamerkan kepada reader(?).

Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya? Sungmin mulai curiga dengan gelagat yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Sesekali tersenyum, melirik ke arah sekitarnya dan menggenggam erat i-phone-nya. Tunggu saatnya…

.

**TBC.**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaggghhh... Mian atas keterlambatan post FF aneh ini. Ishh... menyebalkan sekali, gk tahu kenapa nih FFn gk bisa copas FF*frustasi  
sebagai permintaan maaf saya bakal post 2chap berturut-turut. OK! maafkan saya~~ jangan lupa reviews yah :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Pairing_** : KyuMin.

_**BY**_ : IkanMuda

**_Rate_** : T to M

**_Genre_** : Romance, humor and brothership(?)

_**warning**_ : BL, Yaoi, Gaje, Typos, Abal, dsb. Cara penulisan aneh! yah... karena penulisan saya juga berubah-ubah XD~ **Don't Like Don't read! Don't Flame too :p**

**_Summary_** : Mau apa Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun mau apa? Apa yang kyuhyun sembunyikan dari i-phone-Nya, kenapa Sungmin dilarang keras menyentuh benda elektronik canggih itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin yang penasaran dengan i-phone yang tak boleh ia lihat. Sungmin harus tahu itu. Ia akan mencari tahu tentang itu, termasuk mengancam Kyuhyun dengan **_'jatah'_** kalau sungmin tidak boleh tahu? Lalu setelah tahu, bagaimana respon Sungmin selanjutnya? #**_apainibisadisebutsummary#plak_**.

**_Disclaimer_** : Apapun yang terjadi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan selalu bersama. Dan ff abal nan gaje ini akan selalu milik saya XD.

_**A/n**_ : Part ini mungkin sedikit panjang. Ya sudah, ntr bacotan saya lanjut dibawah. Ada hal yang disampaikan, gk penting sih! tapi harus dibaca..*pundung =="

.

.

.

~~~ooOOoo~~~

**_Happy reading^^ _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chap 5!  
_**

"Kyunnie..kau sedang apa?"

"Annia.." Kyuhyun menjauhkan i-phone yang ia pegang.

Mata kelinci Sungmin menyipit, ia heran kenapa sedari tadi pagi, sehabis mandi dan sarapan pagi i-phone itu selalu dibawa Kyuhyun kemana-mana. Bahkan saat sarapan, sendok yang akan masuk ke mulut Kyuhyun malah berpindah ke matanya. Hingga sang Leader mereka harus kewalahan mencari air untuk membersihkan mata Evil Magnae itu. Tapi, Eunhyuk yang juga bingung sekaligus panik, dengan cepat menyiram susu strawberry yang akan diminumnya, maka mata evil magnae mereka bukannya semakin baik malah semakin perih dan merah.

.

**_"Kyu.. makan dulu, jangan main game terus." Kata Sungmin menasehati dongsaeng sekaligus kekasihnya itu._**

**_Kyuhyun tak menanggapi, matanya masih fokus ke layar i-phone yang sedari tadi terus dipandanginya, tapi tangan kanannya yang masih –sadar- itu dapat bekerja sesuai perintah otak lainnya yang kebetulan menangkap perintah Hyungnya. Maka— "Kyaaaaaaaaaa….mataku.." sendok yang berisi nasi goreng kimchi itu mengarah ke mata Kyuhyun –karena ulah tangannya sendiri. "Huwaaaa… perih..perih…". Hyungnya yang lain terlonjak kaget dibuat Kyuhyun, naluri keibu'an Leeteuk timbul begitu saja, ia bangkit untuk mencari sumber air. Tapi Uri Leader yang satu ini malah kebingungan karena tak menemukan –benda- yang dicari. Dan ketika Eunhyuk ingin meneguk minuman favoritnya itu, malah menyiramkannya ke mata Kyuhyun. –Byurrrr. Air yang putih dan penuh vitamin itu sudah menghiasi rambut dan wajah Kyuhyun. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa….perrriiihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"Jerit Kyuhyun –sangat menderita._**

.

"Aigo… Kyunnie, kenapa i-phone itu terus kau pandangi? Ada apa di sana. Apa kau sedang bermain game?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi. Sungmin mulai curiga, bahkan ketika mereka istirahat sehabis latihan seperti sekarang ini. Kyuhyun yang tak ingin membuang waktu –untuk melihat sang i-phone tepatnya isi dalam layar itu- dengan cepat berlari menghampiri i-phone yang sempat ia lantarkan. Kyuhyun berjanji setelah latihan ini ia tak akan lagi menelantarkan benda yang sekarang menjadi favoritnya walaupun matanya –sedang sakit.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang duduk berdua di pojok ruang latihan mereka. Sebagian member masih ada yang berlatih dan sebagian lainnya tampak mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di lantai kayu tersebut. "Kyunnie.. kau tidak mendengarku?" Sungmin menatap kesal dongsaengnya yang lebih perhatian pada sang i-phone.

Sungmin cemburu rupanya, setelah starcraft yang sampai saat ini menjadi saingannya, sekarang malah bertambah satu _rival_ lagi yaitu i-phone.

"Kyunnie, dengar kan aku! Matamu sudah memerah seperti itu, kenapa kau masih saja bermain game, heh?" Sungmin masih berusaha sabar, pemuda manis ini memang sosok yang sangat perhatian.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat nada bicara hyungnya itu meninggi satu oktaf. "Eh.." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya. "hyung, mianhae." Kata Kyuhyun memelas. **_–Hahhh_**. "Kau sedang apa? Kemarikan i-phonemu aku mau lihat." Sungmin menghela nafas dan mengulurkan tangannya menunggu benda itu mendarat di telapak tangannya. Lama tangan Sungmin mengambang di udara, namun benda itu juga tak ada di sana. Sungmin menatap sinis Kyuhyun yang berani menolak perintahnya.

" Kyu.." panggil Sungmin –mengingatkan. Sorot matanya memandang penuh arti seolah mengatakan –kemarikan-kalau-tidak-kau-akan-tahu-akibatnya-**_._** Namun sang magnae tak kunjung menyerahkan i-phone-nya itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. Sungmin tak gentar, matanya terus menatap tajam sang magnae. Mereka mencoba berbicara lewat mata rupanya. Lagi-lagi sang magnae menggeleng lemah sorot mata Kyuhyun yang biasanya menyeramkan kini terlihat sangat memelas. Dari mata, Kyuhyun berbicara –jangan-hyung-ku-mohon-. Sungmin memelototi Kyuhyun seolah membalas mata memelas Kyuhyun –kemarikan-kataku-Kyuhyun-PABBO-. Lagi! Kyuhyun menggeleng. Sungmin yang mulai lelah dan kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas, maka dengan cepat Sungmin mendekat untuk merampas i-phone Kyuhyun. **_–Sret_**. Tapi…Opps! Tangan Kyuhyun yang lebih panjang dan lebih cepat tentunya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhkan benda itu. Sungmin yang gagal dalam misi –merampas- nya maka dengan kesal ia berteriak.

"Kyaaaaaaa… berikan bodoh.." teriak Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat tinggi kedua tangannya.

"Shireooooo…" balas Kyuhyun berteriak. Sungmin yang keras kepala itu terus berusaha, tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun, mencoba mengimbangi sang i-phone yang berada tinggi di tangan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berdiri dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Sini kata ku, Kyunnie…"

"Andwee…" Kyuhyun terus meninggikan tangannya, kelinci pendek itu terlihat sangat gigih.

"Kyu… aku mau lihat, berikan!" Sungmin berdiri untuk mengambil i-phone itu, tapi otak jenius Kyuhyun segera menurunkan tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya, dengan itu Sungmin gagal lagi. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Kyuhyun paboya.." teriak Sungmin kesal. Para member yang tadinya sibuk dengan aktifitasnya kini menoleh pada sepasang kekasih itu.

"Anniaaaaaa… shireoooooooo…" Kyuhyun juga berteriak heboh. Leeteuk, Wookie, dan Shindong yang tengah merebahkan diri di lantai _–missing Siwon yang tengah syuting-_ hanya bisa mendengus maklum. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang masih mengajari Yesung menari, tersenyum –tertarik- melihat pemandangan yang menyita perhatian mereka.

"Bakal ada pertandingan seru!" Kata Hyuk tersenyum senang.

"Ne! benar." Sahut Hae mengembangkan senyuman manisnya.

Sedangkan Yesung hanya menatap malas pasangan itu. Pemuda bermata sipit ini paling tahu kebiasaan KyuMin. "Heuh.. mereka itu selalu begitu. Kalau tidak bertengkar, pasti bermesraan." Kata Yesung mengomentari. Hyuk dan Hae hanya menatap Yesung datar lalu mereka saling bertatap seolah _couple_ yang cukup populer ini –setuju dengan ucapan hyungnya itu. "Ya sudah ayo kita lajutkan hyung, kau payah sekali mengingat koreografi." Kata Hyuk melirik sebal ke arah Yesung, sedangkan Yesung hanya membalas dengan bibir bulatnya yang memaju 2 senti **_–Aegyo_**.

Seluruh member yang sudah sangat mengerti dan paham, dengan tingkah maupun kebiasaan yang KyuMin lakukan sangat berbeda –jika di depan kamera dan di belakang kamera- itu hanya membiarkan dan lebih memilih tidak peduli, itu adalah upaya melindungi –kesucian- mata mereka. Tapi sepertinya tidak juga! Member Super junior yang terkenal dengan tingkah anehnya itu juga sering –menistai- mata mereka dengan cara –mengintip- kegiatan KyuMin couple. Salah satunya adalah guru yadongnya Cho Kyuhyun yaitu Lee Hyukjae.

Dan… pada akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih berseteru dan saling berteriak dengan argumen mereka masing-masing.

"Kyu... aku mau lihat!"

"TIDAK."

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Kalau ku bilang tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh hyung!" Kyuhyun menggenggam erat i-phone nya.

"Aish.. kau keterlaluan Kyu, apa kau selingkuh?" Sungmin yang sudah sangat kesal menuding Kyuhyun –curiga. Namja manis ini sudah mulai merasa aneh dengan tingkah dongsaengnya. Ia curiga, Kenapa i-phone itu tidak boleh dilihat olehnya, biasanya Sungmin dengan bebas memainkan –barang- barang-Kyuhyun –tanpa terkecuali- termasuk i-phone itu. Tapi sekarang kenapa magnae itu bersikeras untuk mempertahankan agar Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya. **_'Ada apa di dalam i-phone itu..'_** pikir Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kau main rahasian-rahasiaan denganku, Kyu. Aku tidak suka itu!" Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan membuang wajahnya kesamping –tak sudi menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada rahasia hyung." Kata Kyuhyun dan berdiri di depan Sungmin. Tanpa mereka ketahui para member sudah menghilang satu persatu. Hingga hanya ada mereka di ruang latihan itu.

"Lalu, kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatnya?" Masih dengan tangannya yang terlipat di dada dan kali ini bibir plum itu sedikit memaju pertanda namja manis ini sedang –kesal.

"Eh… itu..itu sebenarnya…" Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. Pernyataannya itu… membuat dirinya semakin sulit. "Apa eoh?" tanya Sungmin sinis.

**_'Aigo.. bagaimana aku menjelaskannya… kalau aku jujur ini bisa gawat, tapi kalau aku tidak menjelaskannya maka kelinci gendut ini akan semakin keras kepala…siapapun tolong aku..'_** Bathin Kyuhyun –bingung.

"Kyunnie kenapa kau diam? Apa kau benar-benar selingkuh!" Mata Sungmin sudah hampir berkaca-kaca. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Padahal Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sudah berkomitmen untuk saling terbuka dan tidak ada rahasia-rahasiaan. **_–Hiks_**. "Kau pasti selingkuh 'kan?" Sungmin mulai tersedu. "Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, kau jahat Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin, dan bola mata indah itu berhasil melahirkan cairan-cairan bening. **_–hiks-hiks_**.

**_Senjata makan Tuan! Tamatlah.. kau Cho Kyuhyun…_**

"Andweee… aku mencintaimu hyung. Tidak! Aku tidak pernah selingkuh, hanya dirimu yang aku cintai.." Kyuhyun segera merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Le-lepasss… aku membencimu! Dasar tukang selingkuh.. lepaskan akuuu.." teriak Sungmin.

"Annia... aku mencintaimu hyung. Aku tidak akan berani menduakanmu, dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi." Balas Kyuhyun memeluk lebih erat tubuh mungil Sungmin. Sungmin masih berusaha untuk bebas dari dekapan Kyuhyun. Tapi pemuda berambut ikal itu... tenaganya ternyata cukup besar untuk menahan dorongan sang _matrial art._

"Kyaaa… lepas. Aku sesak bodoh!" Sungmin tak habis pikir kenapa tenaga pemuda kurus ini begitu besar, dia butuh oksigen. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya, terlebih hidung mancung Sungmin yang berada tepat di bahu Kyuhyun otomatis menutup saluran pernafasannya. Maka demi mendapatkan udara..

**_–Argghh_**. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa…" Sungmin mengigit bahu Kyuhyuh. "Appo…" Kyuhyun merintih sakit.

" Rasakan! Kyuhyun pabo!"

**_–Tap-tap-tap_**. Sungmin segera melangkah dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ruangan itu –sendiri. "Awww…sakit sekali." Kyuhyun meraba bagian bahunya dan sedikit menyingkap kaos tipis yang ia gunakan. "Omo… pantas saja sakit." Kyuhyun memandang kaget bahu putihnya, di sana –di kulit putih Kyuhyun- tercetak jelas empat buah gigi kelinci Sungmin. Dua untuk bagian atas dan dua untuk bagian bawah. " Dasar kau kelinci gendut, awas kau Lee Sungmin!" Kata Kyuhyun kesal. Ia memandang ruang latihan dance mereka dengan bingung."Loh.. kenapa tidak ada orang? Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. "Aish.." dengan itu Kyuhyun juga meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**_Ukiran indah buat sang kekasih Evil._**

.

.

.

"Dasar Kyuhyun upil. Eh.. evil! Awas kau. Berani menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Maka katakan _good bye_ buat –adik- mu itu. Sungmin menghentak-hentakan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Yesung yang kebetulan melihat Sungmin melintas di depannya dengan –pipi yang mengembung dan bibirnya yang mengerucut -yang Yesung ketahui bahwa adiknya yang pencinta pink itu sedang –kesal- maka sebagai hyung yang baik dia bertanya, " Sungminnie waeyo?" tanya Yesung lembut. Namun sang adik malah menatapnya malas dan membiarkan Yesung terpelongo melihatnya.

**_Sungmin jadi EVIL!_**

Tak lama kemudian, muncul lah sang _roommate_. –melintasi- yesung lagi. Maka namja bersuara merdu itu bertanya kembali— "Kyu.. Sungminnie kenapa?

"Yesung hyung, di mana Sungmin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang malah mengabaikan hyungnya yang sudah berbaik hati bertanya padanya.

"Sebaiknya jawab pertanyaanku setelah itu baru kau boleh bertanya." Yesung menceramahi magnae SuJu itu.

"Aish..buang-buang waktu!" Kata Kyuhyun melewati Yesung.

"Hei, Kyu! Sungminnie tidak ada di dapur. Dia berada di kamar." Kata Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang –malah sok tahu- bahwa Sungmin berada di dapur. Dan seketika Kyuhyun merasa malu, ia berhenti dan memutar balik tubuhnya untuk segera menuju kamar mereka.

"Tadi itu aku mau minum, tapi tidak jadi karena karena aku sudah kenyang." Kyuhyun menjawab asal perkataan hyungnya itu. Sepertinya pemuda kurus ini tengah menjaga gengsinya. Yesung hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia sudah sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertengkar, maka yang akan mengalami –kesetresan- tingkat akut itu adalah sang Magnae. Kesetresan yang sangat –fatal- berhubungan dengan –jatah. Pemuda bermata sipit itu segera melangkah ke ruang tengah untuk menonton tv bersama personil yang lain.

Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya sekarang. Tangannya beralih pada kenop pintu, tapi….? **_–Cklek-cklek-cklek-_**. Namun pintu itu tidak terbuka. "Yaissss… kenapa dikunci. Menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. **_–Tok-tok-tok._** "Hyung buka pintunya! Kita harus bicara." Kata Kyuhyun pelan, mencoba untuk tidak –gegabah- dalam menghadapi Sungmin yang terkadang sensitif. Tanganya mengetok pelan pintu mereka. Tak ada jawaban Kyuhyun mengetoknya lagi. **_–Tok-tok-tok._** "Sungmin hyung.. ayolah, aku tidak selingkuh. Buka pintunya biar aku jelaskan semuanya." Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

.

.

.

"Uh... segarnya... la... lala... lallaa... la… Uh... busanya melimpah dan lembut di tangan." –**_Wush-wush-wush._** Sungmin mengembus setumpuk busa yang menempel di hidung mancungnya sesekali bersenandung kecil. Saat ini Sungmin sedang mandi. Namja manis ini segera melesat ke kamar mandi setelah berkeringat selama latihan dance tadi. "Cho Kyuhyun pabo tukang selingkuh. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu hidup! Tukang selingkuh, pantasnya mati. Dan _–Little Cho_ sok ganteng itu akan –mati- Cho Kyuhyun! Hahahahah…" Sungmin tertawa licik membayangkan Kyuhyun –memelas- di depan wajahnya. "HAHHAHAHA.. wajah Evil itu pasti sangat konyol." Sungmin masih asyik dalam dunia hayalnya. Terkadang pemuda manis itu tersenyum senang dan terkadang tersenyum evil. Sementara itu tempat lain?

"Hyung… Sungmin hyung… buka pintunya.." Teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Rambutnya sudah acak-acakan, kerah bajunya sudah bergeser ke bahu. Belum lagi tetes demi tetes peluh membasahi wajahnya.

**_Kyuhyun sangat kucel!_**

**_-Dor-dor-dor-duagh._** Kali ini pemuda frustasi itu bukan hanya sekedar mengetok dengan jarinya, melainkan menggedor pintu dengan –sangat-kasar- menggunakan kakinya, dan menendang kuat pintu malang itu. "Bukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… pintuuuuuuuuuuuuunyaaaaaaa.." Teriak Kyuhyun. _Hyungdeul_ lainnya yang kebetulan –sangat mendengar dengan jelas- jeritan Kyuhyun hanya bisa cekikikan senang melihat nasib sang magnae yang sangat mengenaskan. Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot di daun pintu. Kyuhyun duduk dengan pasrah, kakinya berselonjor, kepalanya mendongak dan matanya terpejam. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Tiba-tiba namja tampan itu –Ya... walaupun sekarang dalam keadaan kucel, tapi aura maskulinnya masih berpendar- teringat akan sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan –benda- yang sangat ia puja belakangan ini dari saku celananya. "Ini semua karenamu kelinci gendut! Sungmin hyung jadi salah paham." Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal, ia menusuk-nusuk –bokong- Sungmin yang tengah –menungging- tepatnya pada layar _touch screen_ i-phone-nya. "Aish.. menyebalkan!" desis Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana ini? apa aku jujur saja yah? Kalau aku jujur Sungmin hyung bakal marah atau tidak yah?!" Kyuhyun memandang nanar –gambar- yang menjadi _wallpapper_-nya. Tanganya sekarang sibuk mengutak-atik –sesuatu- dari benda _modern_ itu. "Baiklah... aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Gumam Kyuhyun. ia segera bangkit dan kembali mengetok pintu kamarnya.

**_Apakah Kyuhyun berhasil?_**

**_-Tok-tok-tok._** "Minnie chagia.. buka pintunya sayang. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Kyuhyun memanggil –sok mesra- kekasihnya. Ternyata sama seperti tadi. Pintu itu, juga tak bergeming sama sekali. "Sungmin hyung… tolonglah.. buka pintunya segera aku akan—.

**_–Klek_**. "APA! HAH?" pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok manis yang sudah wangi dan harum juga rapi, cukup –menggemaskan- dengan topi bebek yang Sungmin dapat dari _fans-_nya. Tapi, suara bentakan itu membuat seseorang—

"Kyaaaa… Kau bebek, kau mengejutkanku." Kata Kyunyun menatap paruh bebek yang sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Hei.. Cho Kyuhyun-sshi mau apa kau?" tanya Sungmin sinis. Ia tak akan membiarkan pemuda kucel itu masuk ke kamarnya –mulai sekarang. _Well_… sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar marah, sampai-sampai namja manis itu memanggil _formal_ sang kekasih.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun terpelongo dibuatnya.

"Hei.. anak muda!" sungmin mengangkat dagunya –sombong. "Kalau tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan sebaiknya pergi dari sini dan tidur di tempat lain." Lanjutnya. Sungmin berkacak pinggang seolah menantang.

**_'Omona.. kenapa Sungmin hyung terlihat seperti pereman pasar.'_** Kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Hei… hei... kenapa kau hanya diam Cho Kyuhyun-sshi!" Sungmin menggerakan kepalanya sehingga –paruh boneka bebek- itu mematuk hidung Kyuhyun.

"Yaishh… Apa-apa'an ini" Kyuhyun memandang tak suka pada topi bebek yang Sungmin kenakan. "Katakan kau mau apa? Atau pintu ini akan aku tutup!" Sungmin segera ingin menutup kembali pintunya tetapi—

"Tunggu!" cegah Kyuhyun menahan daun pintu yang di perkirakan akan terbanting cukup keras. "Kita harus berbicara Lee Sungmin-sshi" Kata Kyuhyun dingin. Wajahnya seketika terlihat serius.

**_–Heh_**. Sungmin mendengus muak melihat Kyuhyun. "Masuklah.." dan akhirnya pemuda manis itu mengizinkan Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mereka. Sungmin masuk lebih dulu dan Kyuhyun mengekor di belakanganya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat gugup, ia tak yakin akan mengatakan semuanya pada hyungnya itu. Tapi.. Kyuhyun lebih tak sanggup lagi jika diperlakukan –seperti ini- oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun rela mati asal sang Bunny boy tidak mengabaikannya.

**_Jari-jari Kyuhyun berkeringat!_**

"Hei.. tutup pintunya!" perintah Sungmin –masih- dengan nada sinisnya. Kyuhyun yang entah takut atau memang manut maka dengan cepat menjawab dan melaksanakan perintah hyungnya itu.

"Ne." Kata kyuhyun.

"Sekarang, kau ingin membicarakan apa?" Tanya Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu mendudukan dirinya pada sisi ranjang miliknya dan tangan mungilnya itu tampak sibuk dengan helaian-helaian rambut pada bagian yang menutupi sedikit matanya. **_–Glek_**. Dan otak mesum Kyuhyun kembali aktif karena itu, belum lagi topi boneka bebek yang Sungmin kenakan **_–_**membuat namja manis itu bertambah cute. Kyuhyun dengan gugup mendekati Sungmin.

"Tunggu!" Kata Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, "Kenapa kamar ini tiba-tiba terasa bau apek yah?" Kata Sungmin –penuh arti. Kyuhyun yang merasa tersindir langsung mangarahkan indra penciumannya pada tubuhnya sendiri.

**_–Huft-huft-huft_**. Kyuhyun mengendus bagian bahu dan sekitarnya dan seketika lubang hidung Kyuhun mengempis saat sadar sumber bau berasal dari tubuhnya. "Yaks.. bau!" Katanya.

"Hei.. sebaiknya kau mandi dulu Kyu. Bisa-bisa aku pingsan nanti!" Kata Sungmin santai.

"Arraseo! Aku akan mandi, tapi setelah ini kita harus bicara hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera melesat ke Kamar mandi.

.

**15 menit kemudian**

"Hyung, ayo kita bicara!" Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan riang. Pemuda tinggi itu terlihat bersemangat setelah mandi, tampaknya ia tengah kerasukan roh penghuni kamar mandi.

"Kyaaa.. kenapa kau keluar hanya menggunakan boxer?!" Sungmin menutup mata kelincinya dengan tangan.

"Hehehe... mian hyung, aku lupa bawa handuk." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya –sok malu- padahal ia sengaja. Tampaknya pemuda ini punya rencana tak terduga. Sungmin memandang tubuh Kyuhyun yang _half naked_, dan tanpa disadari Sungmin, semburat merah muda sudah menghiasi dikedua belah pipi _chubby-_nya. "Min..hyung! apa _'Little Cho'_ begitu tampannya sehingga kau melihatnya seperti itu." senyum setan terlukis di garis bibir Kyuhyun. Tampaknya penghuni roh halus dari kamar mandi telah mengembalikan jiwa Evil pada pemiliknya.

**_–Jedengg_**. "Mwo?" Kata Sungmin kaget, dengan cepat Sungmin mengalihkan pemandangannya dari sang _'Little Cho'_ itu. "Sudahlah... sekarang cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kata Sungmin.

"Hmm... begini hyung, aku tidak pernah selingkuh dengan siapapun, kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi ku mohon jangan marah lagi yah?" Kyuhyun mencoba merayu sang Bunny, tak lupa wajah **_–_**memelas**_-_** nya itu ia tampilkan dengan baik.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Sungmin menggeleng lucu.

"Aigo... kau harus percaya Min hyung. Sungguh aku tak pernah dan tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk selingkuh. Ayolah.. Min hyung percaya padaku." Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memohon kepada Sungmin.

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh melihat i-phone mu itu, hah?" bentak Sungmin.

"Kau ingin melihat i-phone ini?" Kyuhyun memegang sayang benda itu.

**_–Ngyut-ngyut-ngyut_**. Sungmin mengangguk imut sehingga –si bebek juga mengangguk-**_._**

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan." Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin. "Ini... sebenarnya... a-aku.. mengambil gambarmu **_–diam-diam-_** sewaktu kau tidur, dan aku… menjadikannya sebagai _wallpaper _i-phone ku." Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerahkan i-phone nya pada Sungmin. "Ketika kau tidur, wajahmu sangat manis dan menggemaskan hyung. Jadi aku ingin mengabadikannya." Sungmin hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, kini mata namja manis itu **_–malah terlihat fokus-_** pada benda modern itu. "Sungmin hyung _adorable_.. kau seperti malaikat saat tidur." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Memang pemuda ini sedang berkata jujur sekarang. Tapi gambar apa yang ia tunjukan pada Sungmin, sehingga namja manis itu harus berteriak heboh.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaa… menggemaskan! Apakah ini aku, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin, ia menatap tak percaya pada layar i-phone itu.

"Ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aigo… aku benar-benar imut yah.. lihat bibirku ini. Ukh... lucu sekali." Kata Sungmin mengomentari gambarnya. Ia tersenyum senang, tak tahu ada hal lain dibalik itu semua.

Melihat ekspresi Sungmin, akhirnya sang Evil bisa bernafas legah, selanjutnya menjalankan rencana kedua! "Hyung.. kau tak marahkan?" Kyuhyun memancarkan sinar bola mata bocah berumur 5 tahun **_–_**sok polos-**_._**

"Aigo.. aku tidak akan marah kalau kau berkata jujur Kyunnie." Kata Sungmin.

Jujur? Apa kah Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar jujur?! Mencurigakan…

"Kalau begitu kau memaafkan ku?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia melirik Sungmin sekilas.

"Ne.. aku memaafkanmu. Tapi perbuatanmu itu tidak sopan, Kyu. Kenapa kau mencuri gambarku saat aku tertidur?" Sungmin merengut kesal.

"Ne.. mianhae hyung.." Kata Kyuhyun menyesal. Sayangnya Sungmin benar-benar mabuk saat itu, karena sang magnae bukan hanya –sekedar**_-_** mencuri gambar tapi juga mencuri **_–_**ciuman**_-_** dari Sungmin.

"Arraseo! Jangan ulangi lagi, ne!" Sungmin yang –sok tahu itu- malah menasehati sang iblis yang sedang mengembangkan senyuman **_–_**setannya-.

**_'YES!'_** teriak Kyuhyun girang dan sudah pasti itu di dalam hatinya. Mata Sungmin beralih menatap dada bidang kekasihnya. Dahinya mengeryit saat mata kelinci itu menemukan hal aneh pada kulit Kyuhyun.

"Aigo... Kyunnie, kenapa dengan bahumu?" tanya Sungmin panik. Kyuhyun yang tersadar dari lamunan **_–_**senangnya**_-_** segera menatap ke arah bahunya.

"Itu... gigitanmu hyung." Kata Kyuhyun ikut meraba bahunya.

"Jinjja? Aku kira kau digigit –nyamuk sialaan- itu." kata Sungmin polos.

**_–Jederrrr_**. Seolah disambar petir Kyuhyun teringat lagi. "A-aa-annia... bukan hyung." Kata Kyuhyun gugup.

"Hei.. Kyu! apa kau sudah menemukan –nyamuk sialan- itu? lihat leherku, bekas gigitannya juga belum hilang." Sungmin yang tiba-tiba teringat akan sosok –nyamuk itu- akhirnya menjadi kesal kembali.

**_–Glek._** Kyuhyun menatap takut hyungnya. "Su-sudahlah Min hyung. Jangan pikirkan –nyamuk- itu, aku rasa dia juga sudah mendapatkan balasannya." Kata Kyuhyun melirik bahunya yang terdapat bekas gigi kelinci Sungmin di sana. Dan Sungmin, malah menanggapinya serius.

"Mwo? Balasan apa?" tanya Sungmin antusias. Kyuhyun harus menenangkan _Little Cho_ terlebih dahulu, agar –adik- nya itu tidak terbangun sebelum saatnya. Ia harus sabar! Sungguh... pemandangan di depan wajahnya ini sangat merusak iman. Tatapan polos sungmin, terlebih topi boneka bebek berwarna kuning yang Sungmin kenakan sungguh membuat namja berumur 27 tahun itu terlihat –menggemaskan-. Pipi mulus itu terlihat bertambah berisi karena ikatan tali pada dagunya.

"I-itu... nyamuk itu sudah di gigit bebek Ming." Kata Kyuhyun asal. **_'Little Cho.. sabar yah.. sebentar lagi dendammu akan terbalas.. jangan bangun dulu..ku mohon..'_** bathin Kyuhyun semakin frustasi. Sungmin terlihat berpikir keras atas ucapan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Bebek ming? Serangga macam apa itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aish.. sudahlah hyung.. lupakan saja nyamuk itu." Kyuhyun akan semakin bingung jika terus menanggapi pertanyaan konyol hyungnya. Dan Sungmin harus memanyunkan bibirnya karena tak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari Kyuhyun.

"Hmm... Kyunnie?" panggil Sungmin lembut. "Apakah bahumu sakit?" Sungmin menggigit jarinya merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun yang melihat ada –peluang- langsung meringis sakit.

"Aww.. sa-sakit sekali hyung." Kata Kyuhyun berpura-pura.

"Aigo.. jinjja? Sini biar aku periksa!" Sungmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar mendekat dengannya. Sungmin memandang dari dekat bekas gigitannya. "Kyu.. tapi ini terlihat lucu! Seperti gigitan kelinci." Kata Sungmin kagum.

"Aish.. itu sakit hyung, kenapa kau malah mengaguminya." Kyuhyun merengut kesal. **_–Chup._** Sungmin dengan cepat mengecup luka itu, agar bocah evil itu tak lagi mengomel. Tapi.. –paruh bebek- di atas kepala Sungmin malah tak sengaja mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dapat bonus.

"Apakah sakitnya sudah hilang?" tanya Sungmin lembut. **_–Blush_**. Kyuhyun merona malu saat kulit putihnya merasakan bibir lembut Sungmin, tapi tidak dengan bibirnya. "Ti-tidak." Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Mianhae.." kata Sungmin. Hati Kyuhyun bergejolak riang mendengar penuturan hyungnya, dengan ini _Little Cho_ bisa membalaskan dendam tersembunyinya.

"Gwaenchana Min hyung." Kyuhyun mengulum senyumannya agar terlihat biasa saja.

Sesaat sepasang kekasih ini terdiam. Saling lirik dan tersenyum, hingga pada akhirnya Kyuhyun berpikir ini adalah waktu yang pas untuk –itu-. "Sungmin hyung.." Panggil Kyuhun. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong... _Little Cho_ ingin pulang –ke rumahnya-." Ujar Kyuhyun mesum.

"Mwo?" Sungmin membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Aish.. jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Hyung... ayolah... bukankah kau juga rindu dengan _Little Cho_ yang berada di dalam tubuhmu.." Sungmin terlihat gelisah. Ia bingung. Haruskan ia menerima tawaran Kyuhyun. "Ayolah..hyung.." **_–Chup_**. Kyuhyun mengecup leher Sungmin sebagai pancingan. Tapi Sungmin hanya diam, ia tidak bisa menjawab. "Min hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun seduktif. Tangan Kyuhyun sudah merambat ke dada Sungmin, merasakan detakan jantung Sungmin yang bertabuh dengan sangat cepat. "Kau berdebar hyung.." **_–Chup_**. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun melayangkan kecupannya di leher putih Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin sangat memerah sekarang.

Perlahan.. demi perlahan.. sedikit demi sedikit…?

.

Apakah akan ada NC di part selanjutnya? Eh? Maksudnya..akankah dendam little cho terbalaskan?

Lalu gambar apa yang Kyuhyun tunjukan sehingga Sungmin percaya?

Dan lagi! Bagaimana tanggapan Sungmin, jika pemuda manis itu mengetahui sebenarnya. Cara apa yang Sungmin gunakan untuk mengetahui hal itu..

Nantikan saja..

.

**TBC**

_**Gyaaaaaaaaaaa... saya masih belom bisa Copas FF di Doc Manager. Kenapa begitu yah? Sudahlah... saya akan mengakalinya nanti. Yeorobun~~ TERIMAKASIH bagi semua yang udh reviews FF gaje ini. Ok! Author akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang secara langsung tidak dipertanyakan*apa-an sih! -_-* OK, begini... pertaman, FF ini adalah FF repost dari FB dan Grup. Kedua, FF ini sudah selesai sampai end, sekuel, dan sekuel of sekuel lengkap dengan NC. Selesainya nih ff juga baru sebulan yang lalu, tepatnya satu hari sebelum lebaran... *Hmmmpptt...** YA! jangan menatap saya seperti itu. Ah.. Jinjja! maka dari itu Sungmin dalam FF ini saya gambarkan seorang, yang gendut, montok, semok, bohai dan sintal... HAHAHAHA*ditelan Ming Oppa* Yah.. sekarang agak kurusan. Diet tuh kelinci kali yah?! Apa ada yang mau bertanya lagi? Next part NC deh kayaknya... XD~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Pairing_** : KyuMin.

_**BY**_ : IkanMuda

**_Rate_** : T to M

**_Genre_** : Romance, humor and brothership(?)

_**warning**_ : BL, Yaoi, Gaje, Typos, Abal, dsb. Cara penulisan aneh! yah... karena penulisan saya juga berubah-ubah XD~ **Don't Like Don't read! Don't Flame too :p**

**_Summary_** : Mau apa Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun mau apa? Apa yang kyuhyun sembunyikan dari i-phone-Nya, kenapa Sungmin dilarang keras menyentuh benda elektronik canggih itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin yang penasaran dengan i-phone yang tak boleh ia lihat. Sungmin harus tahu itu. Ia akan mencari tahu tentang itu, termasuk mengancam Kyuhyun dengan **_'jatah'_** kalau sungmin tidak boleh tahu? Lalu setelah tahu, bagaimana respon Sungmin selanjutnya? #**_apainibisadisebutsummary#plak_**.

**_Disclaimer_** : Apapun yang terjadi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan selalu bersama. Dan ff abal nan gaje ini akan selalu milik saya XD.

.

.

.

~~~ooOOoo~~~

**_Happy reading^^ _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chap 6!_**

Perlahan… demi perlahan…sedikit demi sedikit.. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin, membisikan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Sungmin melayang ke udara. "Chagia… Kau semakin manis dan imut.." Bisik Kyuhyun mesra. Lidah basahnya itu sudah bermain di daun telinga Sungmin –mengulum dan menggigitnya- pelan. Namja manis itu harus memejamkan matanya karena menahan sensasi geli dan basah dari benda tak bertulang milik Kyuhyun. "Kau juga merindukannya kan hyung… _Little Cho_ membutuhkan _service_ darimu hyung.." Kyuhyun mengecup leher Sungmin berulang-ulang.

Bibir _plum_ itu harus memerah karena pemiliknya tengah mengigitnya kuat agar lenguhan tak lolos begitu saja. Pemuda manis ini akan merasa gugup saat Kyuhyun memulai _foreplay_-nya dengan mengecup dan menjilat leher sensitifnya. "Min, diammu ku anggap setuju." Kata Kyuhyun. Tanganya perlahan turun ke perut dan menyusup di balik kaos Sungmin. "Hmm… kau wangi sekali chagia.." Kyuhyun menggesekan hidung mancungnya di bahu mulus namja itu. Sungmin tersentak saat jemari Kyuhyun sudah merambat di bagian dada tepatnya di – tonjolan mungil- milik Sungmin.

"Akh… K—kyu kau mau apa?" suara Sungmin terdengar bergetar. Tak ayal lenguhan yang ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya keluar dengan bebasnya.

**_Mau apa Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun mau apa? Kyuhyun akan menjawab mudah pertanyaan itu!_**

"Hmmm… Min hyung, kau bertanya apa mau ku? Kau sudah tahu jawabannya chagia.. _Little Cho_ sangat merindukan –rumahnya-, itu tandanya Tuan muda Cho menginginkan keindahan tubuh Bunny Ming.." Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangannya dari kaos Sungmin. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu terdiam sejenak, mata hitamnya meneliti detail makhluk manis yang –masih- memejamkan matanya dengan takut. Pemandangan itu sungguh –sangat- membangkitkan gairah libido Kyuhyun. _Smirk_ khas ala Evil Magnae tercetak jelas dari sudut bibirnya.. _'**Yang paling penting, aku akan membalaskan dendam Little Cho yang hampir kau bunuh hyung..'**_ Lanjut Kyuhyun didalam hatinya.

Sungmin membuka kembali matanya saat tak mendegar Suara bass Kyuhyun untuk beberapa saat. Ia begitu kaget saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya. Sedikit saja bergerak, maka bibir plum itu akan bertemu dengan bibir tebal sang kekasih. Kyuhyun dengan santai memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Kenapa kau gugup.. aku hanya ingin merasakan bibir manis mu.." **_–Fuhh_**. Kyuhyun menerpa permukaan kulit wajah Sungmin dengan wangi nafasnya, Kyuhyun akan menempelkan bibirnya ketika— "Tunggu Kyu.. ini masih sore! Aku tidak mau. Ini terlalu cepat untuk melakukan –itu-." Sungmin menginterupsi cepat. Tubuh Sungmin begitu kaku, entah kenapa Sungmin merasakan aura dari Kyuhyun begitu berbeda. Sangat terasa menyeramkan dari hari-hari sebelumnya. **_–Chup_**. Kyuhyun mengecup cepat bibir itu. Tepatnya ia –mencurinya- karena tak sabar. "Aigo.. bukankah itu lebih baik hyung? Semakin banyak waktu, maka semakin banyak malam yang kita lewatkan dengan berbagai macam gaya.. dan aku akan melakukannya beronde-ronde sampai dendam Little Cho terbalaskan.." Kata Kyuhyun menerawang, tak sadar Sungmin yang mengeryit saat mendengar perkataan sang kekasih.

"Mwoya? Maksudmu dendam terbalaskan apa Kyu?"

"Tentu saja den—" Kyuhyun terdiam dan berpikir. **_'Kalau aku mengatakan dendam Little Cho karena hampir dibunuh olehnya, itu sama artinya aku akan menceritakan kejadian –nyamuk- dan dia akan terus bertanya karena penasaran; kenapa bisa? Ada apa? Oh..jadi nyamuk itu adalah kau, Kyu? Lalu kau mengambil gambar ku diam-diam? Bla..bla.. dan akhirnya Sungmin hyung akan mengetahui gambar asli yang ada di i-phone ku.. dan parahnya aku tidak akan mendapat jatah selamanya..andwe aku tidak mau..'_** Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng kuat kepalanya, saat memikirkan potongan-potongan peristiwa yang akan terjadi kalau saja dia menjelaskan semua itu.

"Balas dendam apa Kyu?" beruntung Sungmin terkadang lambat untuk mencerna. Sehingga pemuda manis ini tak terlalu mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. itu tidak ada hyung.. Lupakan! aku ingin kita memulainya sekarang." Kata Kyuhyun mengalihkan. Kembali Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibir Sungmin.

"Ta—tapi?"

**_-Chup._**

Dengan Sukses bibir Kyuhyun mendarat sempurna dilandasan permukaan bibir Sungmin. Mengecupnya berulang-ulang sesekali menjilat mencoba merasakan tekstur lembut yang tercipta dari bibir merah muda itu. Tapi Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, ia memandangi –paruh bebek- yang sangat mengganggu aktifitasnya itu. "Hyung..bagaimana kalau topi bebek ini dibuka dulu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memandang sebal sang –topi- bebek. "Mwo!" Sungmin mengerjap berulang, pemandangan itu membuat Kyuhyun tak sabar ingin segera merasakan lebih, benda kenyal dan manis itu. "Biar aku saja yang buka, ini menyulitkan ku hyung.. kau tidak boleh protes arra! Setelah ritual kita selesai kau boleh memakainya lagi. Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau sempat memakainya. Uh… kau semakin membuatku sengsara dengan wajah polosmu itu!" omel Kyuhyun bawel. Selesainya repetan panjang Kyuhyun, maka selesai juga tangannya yang sibuk membuka ikatan di dagu dan dengan segera melepas si bebek itu. Sungmin hanya menurut dan memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah mengomel layaknya ajjhuma. Dan itu sungguh membuat Sungmin merasa geli melihatnya. "Hihihihi… Kyunnie lucu sekali." Kata Sungmin senang.

**_Mwo? Senang! Baiklah… selamat bersenang-senanglah Lee Sungmin…_**

"Waeyo. Kenapa tertawa? Mau menggodaku yah?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya –lagi- untuk meraih bibir itu. Tapi Sungmin malah menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. "Andwe.." tolak Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mau, hem? Menolakku Lee Sungmin.." Kyuhyun mengecup rahang bawah Sungmin.

"Shireo.. aku tidak mau Kyu.."

"Tapi aku mau. Ayo kita lakukan!" **_–Bugh_**. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga posisi Sungmin menjadi telungkup. "Jangan banyak bergerak." Kyuhyun menahan bahu Sungmin yang terus meronta.

"Kyaa… Kyunnie kau mau apa?" Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya. Kyuhyun kewalahan menghadapi Sungmin yang terus bergerak, tujuannya membalik tubuh Sungmin agar pemuda berkulit pucat itu bisa dengan cepat –memulangkan- Little Cho ke –rumahnya-. **_'Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik'_** itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun. Karena Sungmin tak bisa diam maka...

**_–Arghh_**. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Kyunnie appoyo~~" Kyuhyun mengigit bokong montok Sungmin. "Dasar kelinci gendut!" Oops… sepertinya Kyuhyun keceplosan. "Mwoyaaa? Kau mengatakan apa Kyu!" telinga Sungmin yang begitu sensitif dengan kata –gendut- dengan cepat memutar kepalanya melihat kepala Kyuhyun yang –masih- setia berada digundukan berisi itu. "Kyunnie, kau mengatai aku gendut?" **_–Srek._** Sungmin menggoyangkan sedikit bokongnya itu sehingga pipi Kyuhyun bertabrak **_–mersa-_** dengan daging empuk itu. **_–Krek_**. Leher Kyuhyun kaku. "Ti—tidak Hyung, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sungguh!"

**_Sungguh! Berbohong._**

Bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak kesana-kemari. "Sungguh hyung! Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, mungkin kau salah dengar.." Kyuhyun menggeleng panik. Kyuhyun yang gugup itu malah meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di atas –daging empuk- milik Sungmin, dan diaa…. –meremasnya. "Ouch…" Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Sungguh ini sangat keterlaluan bagi Sungmin. "YA! Kenapa kau malah meremas bokongku, heoh?" Sungmin bangkit dan menatap Kyuhyun garang. "Siapa yang kau kata gendut? Kau mengatai aku gendut Kyu, iya?" Bentak Sungmin. Bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun? "Andweeeeeeeeee..tidak hyung! Kau salah dengar. Maksudku kau itu err…" Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Wajahnya sarat dengan –kekhawatiran. "Kau itu.. seksi, montok, semok, sintal, kenyal, bahenol dan sungguh menggairahkan.." Kata Kyuhyun dengan cepat dan singkat, sungguh jenius! –enam kata- yang menggambarkan sosok Lee Sungmin sepertinya cara paling ampuh untuk menyelamatkan sang –adik- Kyuhyun. "Jinjja? Aku montok?" Sungmin menangkup kedua dadanya dengan –tangannya- seolah –**_menimbang dan mengukur-._** Mata kelincinya itu mengerjap berulang dan Kyuhyun yang tadinya memucat kini memerah, **_–Blush_**. "N—ne, mont-tok" Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar –berpacu- seperti abang Kuda Siwon(?) saat melihat pemandangan itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan bokongku Kyu?" Sungmin malah bertanya dan meminta pendapat dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi kelakukan Sungmin itu sudah membuat _Little Cho_ –tersentak dan berdiri tegak-seperti dipanggil. Kini kedua tangan Sungmin berpindah di gundukan berisi dan menggoyang-goyangkannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Hem… bagaimana?"

**_-Tuing_**. Benar saja! _Little Cho_ bangun, dan boxer Kyuhyun terlihat menggembung. –ingat kan, bahwa pemuda mesum ini hanya menggunakan boxer-. "Sa—sang—sangat… nik—mat." Kata Kyuhyun _–tidak nyambung-._ Pemuda ini malah tengah membanyangkan _Little Cho_ yang sudah –terpendam- dibalik daging empuk itu. "Kyaaaaaaaaa..Lee Sungmin. Aku sudah tidak tahan.." **_–Brugh_**. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin –lagi- dan dengan cepat menindihnya juga mengunci tubuh mungil itu dengan kungkungan tangannya. "Kau sudah tidak bisa bergerak Min, apakah kau merasakan –sesuatu- disana telah bangkit, kau merasakannya kan? Itu semua karenamu Lee Sungmin, maka kau harus –menurunkan- nya sampai –dia- puas." Kyuhyun menyeringai setan. Sungmin sudah terperangkap! Perlahan libido Sungmin bangkit ketika Kyuhyun menggerakan tubuhnya sehingga _Little Cho_ bergesek pelan dengan –milik- Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan –benda tegak- itu menusuk pelan bagian perutnya. "k—Kyu." nafas Sungmin tersendat. Kyuhyun tak menggubis panggilan Sungmin itu. Kini bola mata hitam Kyuhyun tengah menatap lapar bibir merah dan pipi chubby yang berhias rona merah dikedua sisinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kemudian **_–Chup_**. Kyuhyun mengecup lembut pucuk bibir **_M_** Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu hanya mengerjap imut.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya untuk menghisap habis bibir itu. Menghisap pelan dan penuh cinta, mencoba meresapi rasa manis bibir Sungmin yang tak akan pernah hilang, Menyedotnya kuat layaknya sebuah permen yang akan lumer di dalam mulutnya. "Nghhh.." Sungmin mendesah tertahan. Dan Kyuhyun memanfaatkannya dengan melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah larut dalam kenikmatan lidah Kyuhyun yang begitu lihai bermain di dalam mulutnya, tak ayal Sungmin yang terbawa suasana kini sudah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Dan…untuk menambah kesan basah dan panas, tangan Kyuhyun menarik dan menekan bagian belakang kepala Sungmin, sehingga lidah Kyuhyun lebih bebas meng-eksplor seluruh rongga mulut Sungmin.

"Eunghh~" Tangan Sungmin meremas helaian rambut cokelat Kyuhyun. Desahan demi desahan dengan bebas keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat menghisap bibir Sungmin. Merasa Sungmin hampir sesak, segera Kyuhyun memindahkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin. –kembali- lidah basahnya bermain di sana. Mengulum jakun kecil Sungmin, dan sedikit mengigit bekas –gigitan nyamuk Kyu- sehingga tempat itu menjadi kelihatan lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Sungmin hanya melenguh nikmat atas perlakuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah pasrah! Terlebih pemuda manis ini tak akan mungkin melawan Kyuhyun jika dirinya sudah –dibawah- kuasa sang evil magnae. Tangan Kyuhyun menelusup masuk dan mengelus lembut perut rata Sungmin, bibirnya masih sibuk mencetak tanda kepemilikan atas tubuh mulus itu. Dengan pasti, Kyuhyun menyingkap perlahan kaos yang Sungmin kenakan, tangannya merambat ke titik paling sensitif Sungmin yaitu dua buah tonjolan mungil yang berwarna merah muda dan sedikit kecoklatan, sehingga dengan manis bibir Sungmin mengalunkan desahan erotis. "Eumm.. Kyu… ahk… shhh ahh.." Sungmin melenguh nikmat. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun begitu mahir dalam men-_service_ benda mungil itu, Kyuhyun memelintirnya dan menekan-nekannya kedalam. "Ouch… Kyuhhh… ahh.." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendegar Suara Sungmin yang mendesah keenakan karenanya. Tanda kepemilikan Kyuhyun sudah terpatri –sangat banyak- di bahu leher dan dada Sungmin. "Apa kau suka Min?" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak untuk melihat wajah pasrah Sungmin. **_–Ngyut-ngyut_**. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pasrah sebagai jawaban. Mata kelinci itu terlihat sayu, dan Kyuhyun mengecupnya sekilas. "Hmm..baiklah.. sepertinya teman bermain _Little Cho_ Sudah bangun." Kata Kyuhyun mengelus lembut –milik- Sungmin yang sudah berdiri. Dan ini **_–terlalu- _** sore untuk mereka – terlihat saat matahari baru saja pulang ke ufuk barat.

Kyuhyun yang sudah _standby_ dengan Boxernya dengan mudah menurunkan –sendiri- demi membebaskan Little Cho yang ingin menghirup udara bebas.

**_–Plop_**. Eh… bunyi apa itu? "Akh… akhirnya aku bebas." Kata Little Cho. –lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun yang mewakili-.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya sekarang? Ini masih sore Kyu. Aku akan lelah" Sungmin mencoba protes tapi Kyuhyun masih konsentrasi dengan celana Sungmin yang entah kenapa terlalu sukar untuk dibuka. "Kyu, dan mungkin aku tidak bisa latihan menari besok, dan lebih parahnya aku tidak akan bisa berjalan keluar untuk menjemput kangin hyung yang akan pulang dari wamilnya." Sungmin mengakhiri kalimatnya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang terdiam sesaat.

**_–Hahh._** Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak, tapi kemudian dia kembali –menyibukan- tangannya untuk membuka resleting celana Sungmin. "Aku tidak peduli! Kalau pulang ya pulang, kenapa? Kau masih canggung dengan Kangin hyung? Aku percaya padamu Sungmin. Kau mencintaiku 'kan?! Kau dan Kangin hyung itu hanya sebatas dongsaeng dan hyung. Dia menyayangimu sebagai adiknya dan sebaliknya juga. Berbeda dengan aku yang merangkap sebagai KE-KA-SIH mu." Kata Kyuhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dan menatap mata Sungmin dengan dalam dan penuh makna. Maka dengan itu juga, celana Sungmin sudah lepas sepenuhnya. Melihat Sungmin hanya diam Kyuhyun berkata lagi— "Ingat! Kau ke-ka-sih- ku, Lee Sungmin hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun." Kata Kyuhyun menekan kata –kekasih-.

"Arraseo! Aku hanya mencintaimu Kyu." Kata Sungmin akhirnya, dan Sungmin tersenyum manis meyakinkan. Kenyataanya Kangin dan Sungmin terkadang terlihat canggung bila bersama, tapi sesungguhnya sang kelinci imut itu adalah adik kesayangan dari namja yang dijuluki Raccon. Sangat miris melihat para fans yang mengatas-namakan dirinya ELF tapi dengan mudah men-_judge_ Sungmin. _Well.._ sepertinya –orang- itu adalah ELF abal-abal yang tidak paham betapa pentingnya posisi Lee Sungmin di grup Super junior.

"Lee Sungmin akan semakin bertambah manis saat tersenyum." Kata Kyuhyun menatap binar mata kelinci Sungmin yang sarat akan cinta, dan itu hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa melihat. Karena Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin saling memilik satu sama lain. Perlahan Kyuhyun yang sudah tak berbusana itu menundukan dirinya di atas tubuh Sungmin yang –sama- seperti dirinya. "Lee Sungmin.. Saranghae." Kata Kyuhyun mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin yang sudah memerah. Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dan menatap bola mata hitam sang magnae.

"Nado Kyu. Nado Saranghaeyo Kyuhyunnie." Dengan itu bibir keduanya kembali bertemu dan saling bertukar saliva, saling mengecap nikmat bibir lembut pasangannya. Mereka begitu larut dalam penyatuan tubuh yang entah keberapa kalinya.

**_Tidak bisa dihitung sudah berapa –banyak-._**

Dari luar langit yang tadinya berwarna jingga kini perlahan berganti warna dengan kegelapan malam, posisi matahari sudah digantikan oleh sang rembulan yang bersinar indah. Sinar cahayanya yang begitu cantik menelusup masuk dari celah jendela yang memang belum tertutup. Bulan itu seakan tersenyum senang melihat kedua pasangan itu saling menyalurkan –rasa cinta- yang begitu besar dan begitu tulus. Sarat dengan kepuasaan hati yang saling memilik antara pasangan –sesama- ini. Bisa didengar oleh bulan suara syahdu Sungmin yang begitu menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun pada namja manis itu.

**_Well…dendam little cho Akhirnya terbalaskan!_**

.

.

.

**Pukul 09.00PM KTS**

"Akh.. ah… akh… hahh.. su—suh—dah ahhh~ su-dah Kyu.." nafas Sungmin tersengal-sengal menahan sensasi nikmat yang Kyuhyun berikan terus-menerus. Kyuhyun menggenjot Sungmin tanpa ampun! Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan **_–misi-_** Little Cho untuk balas dendam. Tubuh sungmin sudah tak berdaya. Sungguh Sungmin sangat lelah!

"Akh.. A—ni-nia.. aku tidak akan berhenti. Sedikit lagi.. akh… ahh… shh.. satu ronde lagi akan menjadi 13 hyung. Sama seperti jumlah member kita. Akh… nikmat~~" Balas Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang tak kalah memburu dari Sungmin. Tiga-belas katanya? Member.. ngaruh yah?! Ok! Mungkin saja berpengaruh, mengingat sang magnae adalah member ke 13. -_-!

**_Mau tahu posisi mereka sekarang? _**_–lirik wajah reader yang mesum-Ok.. baiklah!** –deathglear-**_

Saat ini Kyuhyun dengan –khidmat- masih terus menggenjot tubuh mungil Sungmin. Dengan kedua kaki Sungmin bersangga pada bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memegang pinggang Sungmin untuk menahan tubuh Sungmin yang sudah kelelahan. Ini adalah ronde ke 13 buat Kyuhyun namun sang magnae juga tak kunjung puas. Entah fakta atau bukan angka –keramat- tersebut tak akan pernah jauh dari Suju.

"Aaaaa… aaaa… aaa… aaa… ahhhh… aaaa~~" Suara Sungmin sudah sangat tidak beraturan. Suara itu, Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya ia biarkan keluar dengan sendirinya. Suara desahan dan kelelahan itu keluar seirama tubuh Sungmin yang –tersentak- naik-turun.

"Akh… Min… kau sangat nikmat.." Kyuhyun masih menghentak kan _Little Cho_ ke dalam –rumahnya- untuk mencari titik kenikmatan yang bernama _G-spot_. "Akh…Min.. Bertahan sedikit lagi.." Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat saat merasakan –pijatan- nikmat yang dilakukan _hole_ Sungmin.

"Kyunniee… Oughhh… akhh… akuhhh…" Sungmin berteriak dan melenguh, kedua tangannya meremas sisi bantal yang menyanggah bokongnya –di bawah. "Kyuhyun yang paham arti teriakan Sungmin malah semakin gencar menggenjot lubang itu. Kyuhyun menarik keluar _Little cho_ dari –rumahnya- menyisakan bagian kepala sang –adik-, dan saat Kyuhyun ingin menghentakannya lebih dalam tiba-tiba?

**_-Tok-Tok-tok._** "Sungminnie, Kyuhyunnie, apa kalian tidak makan malam?" Dengan –sangat- tak berdosanya seseorang telah menginterupsi kegiatan yang hampir selesai itu. Sungmin yang kaget dengan cepat membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? pemuda kurus itu juga tak kalah kagetnya dengan Sungmin. Dengan santai Kyuhyun malah menyeringai. Kyuhyun meraih topi boneka bebek dan melemparnya ke arah Sungmin. "Pakai itu dan tutupi mulutmu.." Kata Kyuhyun. Tanpa bantahan Sungmin langsung menurutinya.

Di Luar sana—"Kyuhyunnie – Sungminnie. Ayo keluar kita akan makan malam bersama!" Kata orang di luar itu -lagi. Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu suara merdu siapa yang memanggilnya dengan cepat menyahut.

"Tunggu Yesung hyung! aku akan **_–keluar-_** sebentar lagi. Kata Kyuhyun menyebut kata –keluar- dengan makna berbeda. Kyuhyun kembali berkonsentrasi dengan –pekerjaannya- itu. **_–Bles._** Amblas! Dengan sekali hentakan dahsyat, kini _Little Cho_ tertanam sempurna –di balik gundukan empuk- milik Sungmin. Suara teriakan Sungmin teredam di balik topi boneka itu. Kyuhyun –kembali- menghajar habis tempat –kediaman- Little Cho dan menusuk dalam –adiknya- yang panjang dan tegap(?) itu ke titik kenikmatan Sungmin. Sungmin menggigit paruh sang bebek berusaha agar suaranya tak keluar sedikitpun.

"Kyu..Cepatlah keluar, ajak Sungminnie ikut serta" Kata orang di luar yang ternyata adalah Yesung. Apakah reader merasa de javu? Tentu saja! Karena Yesung satu dorm dengan KyuMin. Kembali ke Kyuhyun yang akan menjawab hyungnya.

"Aku akan **_–keluar-_** hyung, tunggu saja di meja makan." Kyuhyun berusaha mati-matian agar suaranya tak terdengar parau.

"Arraseo! Kami menunggu kalian di meja makan, palliwa Kyuhyunnie.." Yesung ingin beranjak pergi ketika—

"A—aku **_ke-lu—ar_** hyung. **_Bersama_** Sung—min h-yung." Kata Kyuhyun putus-putus seiring dengan itu tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk di atas tubuh Sungmin.

"Ya! Kyu, kalau itu bicara yang jelas." Kata Yesung di luar pintu. Sungmin mengatur napasnya yang sangat memburu. Begitu juga Kyuhyun, dadanya naik turun seirama dengan deru napasnya yang menghirup –dalam- oksigen untuk memenuhi rongga paru-parunya. "Li-mah… ahh.. belas menit lagi aku keluar Yesung hyung." Balas Kyuhyun pelan. Yesung yang samar-samar mendengar Kyuhyun seperti sesak napas berteriak marah –merasa dipermainkan oleh si magane.

"Kyu, kau mau mati yah?"Kata Yesung asal. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

**_-Heuhh_**. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya. "YA! Yesung hyung, pergi sana! Nanti aku akan menyusul." Bentaknya dan menatap Sungmin yang kelelahan, bulir peluh menghiasi wajah putih Sungmin. "Arraseo! Cepatlah." Balas Yesung dan berlalu pergi.

**_Little Cho tersenyum –lemas- sekarang._**

"Hyung, mianhae. Apa kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengelap peluh Sungmin di pelipisnya. Sungmin membuka mata yang sudah sangat terlihat sayu, tak menjawab— Sungmin hanya terseyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah.. kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang keluar mengambil makan, kau lapar kan?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh perhatian.

"Ne. Aku mau makan, dan aku ingin kau menyuapiku, Kyu. Tenagaku sudah habis karena mu." Jawab Sungmin lemah.

"Arraseo! Aku akan membersihkan tubuh ku dulu, dan pergi keluar mengambil makan. Tunggu di sini!" kata Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan beranjak untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan bercak sperma.

.

**15 menit kemudian.**

"Annyeong hyungdeul.." salam Kyuhyun dengan Senyum sumringah pada para hyungnya. Satu - persatu berpasang mata itu mengarah padanya.

**_Heran! Aneh! Dan Curiga._**

"Manis sekali senyumanmu Kyu, waeyo?" tanya Hyuk penasaran.

"Annia, tidak ada apa-apa Hyukie hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun masih tersenyum –bak setan-. "Oh..iya! aku makan di kamar saja bersama Sungmin hyung, katanya dia malas bangkit dan lebih memilih bermain starcraft yang aku ajarkan." Magnae setan ini begitu pintar berdusta. Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil nasi, potongan tempura, dan beberapa lauk-pauk lainnya terkecuali tanaman hijau bernama sayur. "baiklah aku pergi dulu hyung, mianhae aku dan Sungmin tak bisa makan bersama malam ini."Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sok menyesal.

"Arra. Ya sudah sana pergi." Kata sang leader –percaya begitu- saja.

"Gumawo hyung" Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat pada hyungdeulnya dan berlalu pergi.

"Hei..Kyu tunggu sebentar!" Panggil Leeteuk tiba-tiba, dan dengan itu Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya mengahadap sang lawan bicara. "Wae Teuk hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Annia, aku hanya ingin mengatakan besok kita akan menjemput kepulangan Kangin, kau jangan lupa dan katakan juga pada Sungminnie." Kata Leeteuk menjelaskan. Kyuhyun terdiam dan terlihat berpikir, detik kemudian— "Ne. Arraseo!" Kata kyuhyun akhirnya. Dan benar-benar berlalu pergi.

"Cih! Tumben sekali magnae itu terlihat manis dan menurut." Kata Yesung mencibir.

"Aish.. sudahlah! Baguskan kalau dia baik. Sebaiknya kita mulai makan." Kata Leeteuk bijaksana. Sebenarnya sang leader paling tahu tabiat uri magane evil itu. Jika tak ada hal baik mana mungkin bocah evil itu –tersenyum manis-.

Sesampainya Kyuhyun di kamarnya dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung membawa nampan yang berisi nasi dan lauk-pauk ke pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyuapi hyungnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa. Sungguh sangat manis pemandangan saat ini, sangat berbeda jauh dengan beberapa jam lalu yang dihiasi dengan peluh dan desahan juga erangan nikmat keduanya. Setelah selesai makan, mereka berdua langsung merebahkan tubuh keduanya di kasur Kyuhyun, karena untuk saat ini kasur Sungmin sangat tidak layak untuk dipakai. Kyuhyun memeluk mesra tubuh Sungmin, dan Sungmin membalasnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun. "Jaljayo Kyuhyunnie.." Kata sungmin sembari menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya "Ne. Annyeong jumuseyo Sungminnie chagia~" balas Kyuhyun mengecup dua bola mata Sungmin dan mengceup sekilas bibir mungil Sungmin. Dengan itu keduanya terlelap menanti hari esok.

**TBC**

_**Ok. Dua part lagi END. Tetap Revews yah :D. Gpp yah, kalau author gk nyebut atu-atu nama kalian, yang penting author berterimakaih atas partisipasi kalian semua..*tebar cinta(?)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Pairing_** : KyuMin.

_**BY**_ : IkanMuda

**_Rate_** : T to M

**_Genre_** : Romance, humor and brothership(?)

_**warning**_ : BL, Yaoi, Gaje, Typos, Abal, dsb. Cara penulisan aneh! yah... karena penulisan saya juga berubah-ubah XD~ **Don't Like Don't read! Don't Flame too :p**

**_Summary_** : Mau apa Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun mau apa? Apa yang kyuhyun sembunyikan dari i-phone-Nya, kenapa Sungmin dilarang keras menyentuh benda elektronik canggih itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin yang penasaran dengan i-phone yang tak boleh ia lihat. Sungmin harus tahu itu. Ia akan mencari tahu tentang itu, termasuk mengancam Kyuhyun dengan **_'jatah'_** kalau sungmin tidak boleh tahu? Lalu setelah tahu, bagaimana respon Sungmin selanjutnya? #**_apainibisadisebutsummary#plak_**.

**_Disclaimer_** : Apapun yang terjadi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan selalu bersama. Dan ff abal nan gaje ini akan selalu milik saya XD.

**A/N** : Yang dibold dan italic itu adalah Flashback. OK^^

.

.

.

~~~ooOOoo~~~

**_Happy reading^^ _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chap 7!_**

**Pagi. 07.00KTS**

"Eunghh~" Lenguh seorang namja imut dari kamar bernuansa merah muda itu. Tubuhnya yang mungil menggeliat kecil untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit agak kaku. Kedua lengan mulusnya ia naikan ke atas kepala seolah mengumpulkan tenaga hanya untuk membuka mata indah yang terlalu berat untuk dibuka.

"Selamat pagi Minnie chagia.." Sapa pemuda tampan di depannya. Sungmin nama namja imut tadi –terlihat- sudah sedikit bertenaga dan mungkin –nyawanya- sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya, ia mencoba membuka kedua mata kelincinya dengan mengerjap berulang-ulang. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan bias cahaya lampu dan juga sinar matahari yang mulai menampakan 'dirinya' melalui celah-celah jendela kamar Sungmin. "Aigoo… imutnyaaaa…" Kata pemuda tampan itu dengan gemas. Kedua tangannya mengambang di udara dan terlihat seperti meremas. Membayangkan seolah kedua tangan besarnya meremas pipi putih dan berisi milik orang yang disapanya _–chagia_. Namja tampan itu duduk di atas kasur dan memperhatikan manusia imut itu sudah –sejak tadi-.

**_Sejak kapan? Sungguh tak ada kerjaan pemuda –tampan- itu._**

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sungmin. Matanya menyipit heran! Namja –tampan- yang bernama Kyuhyun itu menatap tak percaya atas ucapan hyung kesayangannya itu. **_–siapa kau?-_** pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa 13 ronde yang dilakukannya terhadap kelinci manis ini bisa membuatnya _amnesia_?! Kyuhyun jadi –sangat- terlihat khawatir. Apa benar hyung tercintanya ini hilang ingatan?!

"Min hyung.. ini Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa hyung bisa tak mengenaliku yang tampan ini?!" Katanya tersenyum –sangat manis. Sungmin menatap tak –percaya-. _Yeah_… pemuda manis itu sebenarnya yakin bahwa orang yang sedang –tersenyum manis- ke arahnya adalah –benar- Cho Kyuhyun sang magnae Evil dari Super Junior. Tapi Sungmin tak –percaya- bahwa pemuda ini adalah Kyuhyun. **_'aneh! Kenapa bocah ini terlihat sangat tampan dan manis sekarang'_** pikir Sungmin –heran.

Pasalnya Cho Kyuhyun yang memang terlahir tampan, kini.. dipagi hari ini, pemuda bertubuh tinggi ini yang biasanya masih molor, dan bergelut dengan selimutnya, juga sebuah bantal yang berhias pulau kecil –disana. Kini— di pagi ini, sudah duduk anteng dengan tubuh; wangi, bersih, rapi dan sedang tersenyum sangat bahagia –menatap- Sungmin. "Aku tahu!" Jawab Sungmin seenaknya. "Tapi tumben sekali kau cepat bangun dan sudah terlihat rapi sekarang." Pipi chubby-nya menggembung. Dan Kyuhyun, hampir benar-benar mencubit dan meremas pipi chubby itu sekarang. Jawaban yang diberikan hyungnya itu hampir membuat Kyuhyun menyelupkan kepalanya ke akuarium ikan milik Donghae. Tapi cepat-cepat ia menyingkirkan ide konyol itu, mengingat _mood_ nya sedang dalam keadaan bagus pagi ini.

**_Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat namja Evil ini terlihat bahagia? Angka -13- itu memang angka sang magnae…_**

"Min hyung, apa kau lupa bahwa pagi ini kita akan menjemput kepulangan Kangin hyung. Hari ini kewajiban Kangin hyung sebagai tentara sudah berakhir." Kata Kyuhyun

"Mwo?" Kata Sungmin kaget. Ia baru ingat sekarang. "Kyu… kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku?" tanya Sungmin kesal dan sedikit beranjak untuk mendudukan dirinya. Tapi… "Aww.. aaa.. sa—sakit sekali." Sungmin meringis menahan rasa sakit pada bagian tubuh –bawahnya-. _Yeah_.. dan itu semua karena ulah _Little Cho_.

"Min Hyung gwaenchanayo? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Aish... pabo! Kyunnie paboya.. ini semua karena ulahmu bodoh!" Sungmin menggerutu kesal mengingat _Little Cho_ tepatnya –sang pemilik- Little Cho, menghantam –sampai-puas-lubang-sempit- miliknya.

Wajah sang magnae bersemu merah. "Ah… eh… oh… hummm… i— itu?" Kyuhyun terlihat gagap dan sedikit malu, ia menggaruk pelan belakang lehernya. "Aigo.. mianhae hyung! Tadi malam aku terlalu bersemangat, hyung. Apakah sangat sakit? Ayo aku bantu bangun, aku juga sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi dan juga salep _gel_ untuk mengurangi rasa perih pada bagian tubuh –bawah- mu hyung." Sungmin tidak menepis perlakuan Kyuhyun yang membantunya untuk bangun dari ranjangnya. "Hyung… apa kau bisa berjalan? Atau mau aku mandikan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba- tiba menyeringai.

"YA! Andweee… bisa- bisa aku benar tidak bisa berjalan nanti." Tolak Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lucu. "Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi karena kita sudah mau berangkat dan jangan lam—"

"Sungmin-ah.. Kyuhyun-ah.. apa kalian sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat! Sebentar lagi upacara pelepasan Kim Young Woon akan dimulai, sebaiknya kita harus sudah sampai di sana sebelum terlambat." Kyuhyun terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya saat sebuah teriakan menginterupsinya. Dan yang tengah berteriak itu adalah sang Leader –Leeteuk. Ternyata _Uri eomma_ dari Super Junior itu sudah sangat menantikan moment kembalinya sang _Appa_ tercinta –Kangin.

Kedua orang yang berada dalam kamar itu serentak menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara, lalu saling bertatap dan kemudian salah satu dari mereka berteriak. "Yaaa! Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku dari tadi, eoh?" Bentak Sungmin kesal. Dan Kyuhyun terkejut dibuatnya.

"Aish... hyung, kenapa kau berteriak?" Kyuhyun menutup telingannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya.. Kyuhyun pabo! Apa saja kerjamu? Kau sudah mandi, rapi juga sudah berdandan. Ini tidak adil bagiku Kyu. Bahkan aku belum bersiap sama sekali." Sungmin mengomel tak jelas pada dongsaengnya itu. Dan perlu diklarifikasi **_–berdandan-_** disini dalam artian berhias dalam hal biasa. Hanya menggunakan bedak dan pelembab bibir agar kulit putih mereka tidak terlihat pucat. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah _standby _dengan itu semua. Wajahnya benar-benar cerah dan sangat tampan. Kaos putih dipadu-padankan dengan _Blazer_ berwarna abu-abu dan celana _jeans_ hitam juga sepatu _cats_ berwarna merah itu begitu sepadan dengan tubuh tinggi dan kulit putihnya.

"Aku tak tega membangunkanmu." Kyuhyun mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu kau tak usah mandi saja, hyung!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata yang berbinar, seolah apa yang dikatakannya adalah ide yang sangat cemerlang.

"Aish.. Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku tidak mandi. Tubuhku sangat –lengket- Kyu, tadi malam karena –adik- mu yang kurang ajar itu aku jadi tidak bisa bangkit untuk membersihkannya. Yaaa.. walaupun kau sudah membantu membersihkan tubuhku, tapi ini masih sangat lengket. Kyaa… aku sangat tidak nyaman Kyu…" Sungmin berteriak frustasi. Mau menyesal itu sangat percuma. Dan Kyuhyun malah memasang wajah tanpa dosa di depan Sungmin. Entahlah… dimarahi seperti itu bukannya membuat dia takut, tapi malah ingin –melakukannya- lagi –bahkan lebih dari 13 ronde.

"Ya..ya..ya..! Kalian berdua. Kalau sudah siap sebaiknya cepat keluar dan kita akan berangkat sekarang." Dan ternyata uri Leader masih menunggu dua orang itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Teuki hyung, Sungmin hyung belum apa-apa. Bahkan dia belum mandi." Kata Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Teuki hyung… tunggu aku 20 menit lagi.." Sambung Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah.. itu terlalu lama ini sudah pukul 7 lebih 30menit. Aku beri waktu kau 10menit untuk mandi dan berbenah." Balas sang Leader.

"Araseo! 15menit aku akan siap hyung." Kata Sungmin.

"Baiklah. 15menit aku tunggu kalian. Cepat keluar dan kita akan sarapan pagi bersama setelah menjemput Kangin." Leeteuk mengakhiri ucapannya dan bersiap menunggu dongsaeng lainnya berkumpul.

.

.

.

**_-10menit kemudian_**. "Sungmin hyung.. kau sudah siap?"

"Sebentar Hae hyung! Min hyung baru selesai mandi" jawab sang magnae.

.

**_-12menit kemudian_**. "Kyuhyun-ah, ayo keluar! Kita akan berangkat."

"Jamkka-man Teukie hyung! Aku sedang mengoleskan obat ke bok—"

.

**_-Pletak_**. "Ya! Minnie-ya, kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?" Sungut Kyuhyun. Padahal ia sudah berbaik hati membantu –mengeringkan tubuh hyungnya, dan memberi krim _gel_ agar Sungmin bisa berjalan dengan baik dan Kyuhyun harus berusaha mati-matian agar tidak memasukan jarinya ke dalam –tempat- yang sempit itu. "Aish… Kyunnie, apa kau tak bisa menjaga mulutmu?" Kata Sungmin kesal.

.

**_-14menit kemudian_**. "Minnie hyung, Kyuhyun-ah… Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Ne. sedikit lagi aku selesai Eunhyuk hyung, aku tinggal memakaikan baju dan sepatu Sungmin hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memasukan kaos berwarna _pink_ ke kepala hyung tercintanya.

Dan kenapa couple ini malah terlihat seperti –ibu-anak, -ayah-anak, -hyung-dongsaeng-, dan –suami-istri-? Ah… bukankah ini bagus? Paket komplet, benarkan?!

**_-15menit kemudian_**. "Heuh… akhirnya selesai" kata Kyuhyun lega.

"Kyunnie, tapi aku belum menggunakan bedak dan pelembab bibir. Lihat, pasti wajahku terlihat pucatkan?" Tanya Sungmin mendekatkan wajah putihnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Gunakan topi dan _hoodie_ untuk menutupinya, kita sudah tak ada waktu hyung. Teuk hyung akan marah pada kita nanti." Kyuhyun meraih hoodie abu-abu dan topi hitam. Dengan cepat ia mengenakannya pada tubuh Sungmin. "Dan untuk pelembab bibirmu?" **_–Chup_**. Kyuhyun mengecup dan menjilat cepat permukaan bibir _pouty_ Sungmin.

"YAA!" Protes Sungmin. Walaupun kesal, tapi sempat-sempatnya semburat merah itu menghiasi kedua pipi _chubby_-nya.

"_Morning kiss_. Heheheh.." Cengir sang bocah evil. Dan sebelum pagi indah bagi Kyuhyun hancur, dengan cepat ia manarik bahu Sungmin untuk segera menyusul _hyungdeul_-nya.

**_-Cklek_**.

"Eh? Ternyata kalian sudah di sini." Kata Kyuhyun melihat hyungdeul-nya sudah berkumpul di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sudah dari 5menit yang lalu." Jawab sang _eternal_ magnae malas.

"MWO?" Ujar Kyuhyun-Sungmin serempak, dan memasang ekspresi yang sama pula. Mata membulat dan mulut terbuka. Tapi tetap ada yang beda! Ekspresi Sungmin jauh lebih imut dari Kyuhyun. XPP

Lalu bagaimana dengan ekspresi orang-orang yang ada di depan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Ternyata orang-orang itu juga tak kalah kompak dari _KyuMin coulpe_. Mereka memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan mengintimidasi juga kedua tangan mereka masing-masing terlipat di atas dada –gesture yang sama-. Sebagai jawaban, mereka mengangguk sebanyak 3x dengan –kompak- nya. **_–Ngyut-ngyut-ngyut_**. Akh… ternyata tak hanya menari mereka terlihat kompak, bahkan hal aneh seperti ini mereka juga bisa kompak.

"Ahh… hyungdeul mianhae.. dongsaengdeul mianhae" Sungmin menggunakan jurus andalannya sebagai cara ampuh untuk menghancurkan –wajah-wajah- datar di depannya. Kedua tangannya ia rapatkan –membentuk- _gesture_ permohonan maaf, dan tak lupa Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan bola mata kelinci miliknya.

Dan hasilnya? Kedua tangan yang masing-masing terlipat di dada orang-orang itu, jatuh begitu saja di sisi tubuh mereka. Mata-mata yang mengintimidasi –tadi- kini terlihat sayu –tak tega. **_–Hahh._** Orang-orang itu menghela nafasnya –kompak lagi- dan merasa kalah.

"Ya sudah! Kajja.." Kata sang Leader akhirnya.

"Arraseo." Kata Kyuhyun patuh. Ia melirik hyungdeulnya sekilas. Merasa kurang sewaktu menghitung, maka ia bertanya, "Teuk hyung, kemana Yesung hyung, Shindong hyung dan Siwon hyung?"

"Yesung pagi-pagi pergi ke _'Why Style'_ dan Shindong akan ada urusan di _café-_nya nanti siang, jadi dia masih tidur sekarang, sedangkan Siwon? Hei.. apa kau lupa? Siwon sudah 3hari tidak pulang ke dorm, dia masih syuting drama terbarunya." Ujar sang leader sambil berjalan di depan menuju van mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham. Sekilas ia menoleh ke samping. Tepatnya ke arah Sungmin yang berjalan di sisinya, lalu sang magane –tersenyum senang-.

**_Seharian Kyuhyun habiskan dengan tersenyum ( -_-!)_**

"Kyu… kenapa kau dari tadi tersenyum terus?" Tanya Hyuk yang duduk tak jauh dari Kyuhyun. Merasa diacuhkan Hyuk kembali memanggilnya, "Hei… magnae! Hei… hei…" Lalu Kyuhyun… kenapa tidak menggubrisnya? Padahal mereka duduk di satu sofa, Sungmin duduk di sudut sofa dengan tubuh yang bersender pada dinding dan juga –masih- dengan tubuh yang –lemas-. Sedangkan Eunhyuk duduk di sudut sofa lainnya, dalam artian Kyuhyun berada di tengah.

**_'Aku sangat bahagia hari ini.. Ya Tuhan~ tadi malam itu sangat memuaskan –hidupku-. Berkat foto adorable Min, akhirnya Little Cho tersenyum puas. Desahannya masih begitu nyata ditelingaku. 13 ronde adalah rekor baru bagi magnae evil seperti diriku. HAHAHAHAHA… Oh Tuhan~ wajah sayu-nya, bibir merah itu, kulit mulus dan bau tubuh itu…? Ahk.. sangat mengangumkan, Lee Sungmin begitu sempurna. Aku bangga memilikinya. Tak akan aku biarkan seupil(?) orang pun yang berani merebutnya dariku. Aku akan menjaga, dan melindungi manusia manis ini. Aku akan berusaha agar Sungmin hyung tersayang selalu merasa nyaman berada di sisiku.. Hyung.. Sarangha—'_**

"YAA! CHO KYUHYUN PABOYAAAA!"

"MWOYAAAAA?" Karena teriakan dari _machine dancer_ Suju, sontak Kyuhyun balas teriak dan i-phone yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun pandangi hampir saja mencium lantai dengan mesra.

Wohooo.. i-phone? Wah.. ternyata sedari tadi uri magnae sedang memandangi layar _touch screen_ benda canggih tersebut.

**_Lihatlah.. Kyuhyun kembali berulah.. akankah kali ini dia selamat?_** _(smirk)_

Dan… Omoo.. kasihan Lee Hyukjae yang –sedari tadi- berusaha menarik perhatian sang magnae dengan cara; menoel pipi Kyuhyun, _moonwalk_ di depan sang magnae, bahkan kipasan tangan yang dilakukan Hyuk di depan mata Kyuhyun juga tak sedikitpun mampu membuat Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunanya.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae, kenapa kau berteriak di telingaku. Kau pikir aku tuli, heoh?" merasa kaget dan kesal karena sudah berani merusak –lamunan indahnya- maka sang magnae bangkit dan berdiri memandang marah pada sang _Anchovy_.

"Yaa! Magnae.. aku berbicara denganmu tapi kau mengabaikanku. Kau memandangi i-phonemu terus, apa aku tak sadar sedari tadi kau tak berhenti tersenyum. Bahkan saat kita menjemput Kangin hyung, senyum aneh mu itu tak pernah hilang, di dalam mobil, di restoran bahkan saat kami memeluk Kangin kau malah tertawa padahal tidak ada yang lucu." Hyuk balas berteriak. Ternyata ia sangat kesal diacuhkan. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan senyuman Kyuhyun? Hyuk menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang hanya memandang dirinya dan Kyuhyun –tepatnya pertengkaran- mereka tadi. "Dan Sungmin hyung, kenapa wajahmu tak bersemangat seperti itu."

Seketika suasana dorm menjadi hening. Leeteuk memperhatikan wajah sepasang _roommate_ itu. Dari tadi pagi, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat berseri. Oh.. tidak! Bahkan dari tadi malam Teukie sudah menemukan wajah –aneh- sang magnae. Sedangkan Sungmin? _Yeah_.. dia baru bertemu pagi ini. Dan saat ini mereka sudah berada di dorm. Kangin memutuskan langsung pulang kerumah untuk bertemu keluarganya setelah terlebih dahulu ia habiskan bersama keluarga –tercintanya- di sebuah restoran mahal.

.

**_"Uri Raccon.. welcome back.." Tampak Leeteuk berlari senang sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih tubuh besar itu kedalam dekapannya._**

**_"Teuk hyung..bogoshipo~" Kangin membalas dengan memeluk erat sang Leader. Tampak member lain ikut menyusul sang Leader dan menghambur diantara dua orang itu –tadi-. Sedangkan Sungmin dia hanya diam memandangi dari jauh. Bukan? Bukan sungmin tak rindu dengan hyungnya yang bermulut ember itu, tapi Sungmin? Er..rrr.. itu.. sebenarnya.. dia masih agak susah berjalan. Hum.. jadi.. Sungmin memutuskan memandang dari jarak yang tak cukup jauh dari mereka. Lalu sang magnae yang –gila tersenyum- itu hanya berkacak pinggang melihat aksi 3 manusia cengeng di Suju. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook. 'Hihihihi… mirip teletubies' bathin Kyuhyun._**

**_Masih dalam rangka moment penjemputan Kangin. Saat ini member yang kini hadir menjemput sang Appa, sedang dalam sesi pemotretan yaitu di sudut kiri sang Leader sebagai perwakilan penyampaian kata-kata sambutan, di sebelah kanannya ada Eunhyuk disusul Kangin, Donghae, Ryeowook, Kyuhyuh dan di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun tentu saja Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan selalu berdiri bersebelahan._**

**_"Min hyung, ayo tersenyum!" Bisik Kyuhyun pelan._**

**_"Aish.. Kyuhyun-ah, kau tak tahu.. pantatku masih sakit. Aku susah bergerak!"_**

**_"Jinjja? Masih sakit? Tapi hyung harus tersenyum. Jangan pasang wajah cemberut begitu. Kalau hyung tak tersenyum, maka kau akan menjadi –makanan- para netizen khususnya anti fans sialan itu. Tidak tahu apa-apa saja, malah sok mengambil kesimpulan."_**

**_Masih saling berbisik, Sungmin terpaksa menunjukan sederetan gigi kelincinya sehingga matanya yang kecil itu semakin menyipit. "Hihihi… dan itu semua karena ulahmu bodoh. Karena ulahmu dan –adikmu- itu aku jadi susah berjalan." Sungmin berbicara dengan gigi yang merapat. Akhirnya Sungmin tersenyum walau –terpaksa- karena menahan sakit._**

**_Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Mianhae.." ujarnya pelan sembari menundukan kepalanya malu. _**_(Udah pada lihat pic Kangin appa saat dijemput 'kan sodara elf tercinta dan KyuMin shipper-Ku? Nah seperti itulah kira-kira, bayangkan saja XDD, dan kalau belum? Beuh.. kasihan amat lu XP)_

.

Wookie yang sedang menuangkan jus segera memperhatikan wajah sang magnae, begitu juga Hae yang lagi memijit bahu Leeteuk yang masih menahan kerinduannya pada sang –kekasih-. Mereka memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

**_Terlihat aneh?!_**

"Ah..Eunhyuk hyung, hahahah," Kyuhyun tertawa canggung. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat gugup. "Hyukie hyung, mana mungkin aku mengacuhkanmu.." Eunhyuk memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dengan intens. Kyuhyun mengikuti kemana arah mata sang _anchovy_ dan dengan cepat ia menjelaskan. "Oh..ini? i-phone yah.. akh.. tidak ada apa-apa disini hyung, tadi itu aku hanya sedikit melamun saat mengingat moment menjemput Kangin hyung, hmm.. ne, itu benar hyung.." Lanjutnya menatap satu-persatu hyungdeulnya. Kyuhyun memasang wajah –meyakinkan- tapi tentu saja itu?

"Bohong! Mana mungkin.. tentu saja kau berbohong, kau itu sudah terlihat aneh dari pagi. Bibirmu yang biasanya selalu membentuk –senyuman setan- kini terlihat seperti senyuman orang idiot. Hei.. Kyu, atau jangan-jangan kau sedang menonton video yadong yah di dalam i-phone itu?" tuduh Hyuk asal.

"Yaa! Eunhyuk hyung, kau kira aku seperti dirimu?!"

"Jangan munafik Kyu, bukankah kau sering meminjam kaset videoku!" Hyukie menyeringai.

"Aku ti—"

"YAA! Hentikan!" sontak seluruh member menoleh pada sosok yang sedari tadi diam. Bahkan wookie tidak sadar bahwa jus yang ia tuang pada gelas sudah meluber keluar. Leeteuk dan Hae hanya mengeryit bingung. "Kyu, kemarikan i-phone mu" kata Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang datar.

Dan Kyuhyun? **_–Glek_**. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengalami _de javu_. Pemuda berambut ikal itu mulai gugup. "Kyu, kenapa kau hanya diam? Ayo berikan i-phonemu! Apa benar yang dikatakan Hyuk itu?!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam kali ini. Entah mengapa ekspresi Sungmin cepat berubah sekarang. Dan sepertinya Sungmin sudah benar-benar –sangat- curiga.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin sekali lagi untuk sekedar mengingatkan.

Tampak Kyuhyun mulai gelagapan, ia melirik satu-persatu hyungdeul-nya seolah meminta pertolongan, namun sayang usaha Kyuhyun tentu saja akan gagal, karena para member tidak tahu-menahu perihal yang terjadi sekarang.

Melihat Kyuhyun masih diam, Sungmin mulai bangkit dan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, namun tiba-tiba…

**_-Drtt-drtt-drtt_**. I-phone yang hampir kehilangan nyawa tadi bergetar tiba-tiba, pertanda ada sebuah panggilan disana. Langsung saja Kyuhyun menempelkan benda tersebut ke indra pendengarnya.

"Yeoboseo.."

"…."

"Ah jinjja Manager hyung… oh.. ne, arraseo! Aku akan langsung ke tempat latihan drama musikal… hmmm Ok!"

**_-Klik_**.

"Sungmin hyung, mianhae.. aku harus pergi sekarang, hari ini aku ada jadwal dramus, tadi manager hyung menelponku untuk mengingatkannya, Min hyung… mianhae." Kyuhyun mendekat dan memegang bahu Sungmin. Wajahnya itu aneh sekali, seolah menunjukkan rasa senang dan sedih. Senang karena merasa terselamatkan, dan sedih melihat wajah hyungnya yang kecewa. **_'HAHAHAHAHHA.. AKU SELAMAT~~'_** gelak tawa Kyuhyun membahana di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Tampak seorang namja bertubuh mungil, berbokong besar sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar wilayah kamarnya. Wajahnya yang terbilang cantik itu sedikit mengkerut di bagian dahi, dan jari telunjuknya yang indah itu sesekali mengelus bagian dagu dan menggaruk kecil hidung mancungnya. _Yeah_.. terlihat Sungmin sedang berpikir.

"Ck! Bocah itu… aku tahu! Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang ia rahasiakan padaku.. tapi apa?!" Sungmin masih saja berjalan mondar-mandir dan terkadang duduk sebentar di tempat tidur kemudian berdiri lagi.

"I-phone itu? Ada apa sebenarnya… bukankah dia sudah memperlihatkannya padaku?! Dan di dalamnya hanya ada fotoku yang sedang tertidur di sana. Tapi….?" Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak –seolah mengingat sesuatu hal yang mungkin dilupakan olehnya-. "Tapi ini mencurigakan, kalau hanya fotoku yang seperti itu.. bukan kah itu sudah banyak beredar didunia maya.. lalu kenapa saat Hyukie memvonis dirinya sedang menonton yadong, wajah bocah itu terlihat panik..?!"

Sungmin melirik setiap sudut kamarnya dan Kyuhyun, berharap ada sebuah kunci jawaban yang bisa membantunya menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang diciptakan oleh sang _gamer_ Cho Kyuhyun. Dan? Tiba-tiba bibir _plum_ itu menyungingkan sebuah seringai yang **_–cukup-_** lumayan mengerikan untuk sosok cantik seperti malaikat ini.

**_-Jjang!_** Mata kelinci itu mengarah pada –tempat- di mana sebuah benda teknologi lainnya yang ia ketahui milik sang -kekasih pervert- nya. Benda itu terlihat –nyaman dan tentram- saat beberapa hari ini tidak disentuh oleh sang magnae.

Dengan cepat Sungmin berjalan dan duduk di meja **_–_**tempat dimana laptop milik Kyuhyun- bersemayam. Jemari mungilnya dengan sangat semangat membuka _flip_ laptop dan menekan tombol _switch on_, dan perlahan layar tersebut menyala menampilkan beberapa menu.

"Aku yakin.. terakhir bocah pervert itu bangun pagi-pagi buta demi benda ini. Aku yakin, benda jelek ini bisa membantuku mencari –sesuatu- yang membuat anak itu jadi aneh." Tangan Sungmin dengan segera menjalankan _mouse_ dan meng-_klik_ beberapa menu. "Aishhh… tapi apa yang ia sembunyikan di sini.. yang ada hanya _game-game_ bodoh… arrrgghh.." Sungmin menggeram kesal. Tapi tak sedikitpun wajah itu tampak menyerah. Sungmin berpikir jika dia berhasil menemukan hal yang –mungkin atau memang aneh- maka Sungmin bersumpah akan menyiksa kekasihnya itu sampai memohon ampun padanya.

**_Sungmin tampak menyeramkan sekarang!_**

Satu-persatu Sungmin membuka folder yang ia anggap –mencurigakan- tapi lagi-lagi hanya ada game bodoh di dalamnya. Sungmin membuka folder _libraries_ dan meng-klik folder video berharap ada sesuatu menarik di sana. Beberapa pilihan video tampak memenuhi folder itu, Sungmin membuka satu persatu video di sana, tapi hanya ada video tentang grupnya Super Junior didalamnya, hanya ada MV dan beberapa Video buatan sang magnae sendiri. Sungmin sudah mulai bosan, terlalu banyak _folder_ dan _file _yang Kyuhyun buat. "Arggghh… banyak sekali isinya." Ujar Sungmin kesal. Mungkin karena sudah terlampau bosan, akhirnya Sungmin meng-klik salah satu video dan tiba-tiba layar 14inc tersebut menampilkan film.. errr….eeeerrrr?

"Omo…" Ujar Sungmin pongo. Wajahnya merah padam "Aishh.. anak ini benar-benar keterlaluan, kenapa dia menyimpan video yaoi.." Sungmin bergerak gelisah dikursinya. "Kalau begini aku yang akan susah.." Mata kelinci Sungmin mengarah ke –bawah- celananya. "Yaaaaa! Aku harus mematikannya." **_–Klik._** Kini layar itu kembali menampilkan menu pilihan. "Huhhh.. kenapa jadi panas begini." Kata Sungmin bermonolog sendiri, sembari mengipas wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Baiklah.." Kini Sungmin –kembali- membuka beberapa folder dan menemukan file yang –sangat- Sungmin yakin ada sesuatu di sana. "Seksi Min?" dahi Sungmin mengeryit. Tanpa menunggu untuk diperintah Sungmin pun dengan cepat membukanya, namun—"Kyaaaa… kenapa diprotect… berengsekkkkk..! kyaaaaa Kyuhyun pabbbooooyaaaaaaaaaaa…." Sungmin berteriak kesal. Entahlah.. kondisi Sungmin terlihat sangat mengenaskan sekarang.. Uhk.. jadi tak tega.

Namja yang sangat menyukai buah bernama labu itu terlihat sangat frustasi, dia sudah mencoba memasukan beberapa kode yang Sungmin yakin bisa membuka _file_ itu, namun Sungmin menggeram kesal saat layar itu kembali memunculkan tulisan _'you enter the wrong code'_

**_-Hahhh_**_._ Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Ia sudah sangat lelah untuk berpikir. Pemuda manis itu terdiam sesaat, pandangannya kosong menatap layar laptop yang kini sudah gelap.

'Baiklah.. Cho Kyuhyun pabo.. aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri! Aku akan menyiksa _Little Cho_ beserta –tujuh keturunannya(?) termasuk KAU! Aku akan menunggu kau pulang dari jadwal drama musikalmu, maka setelah ituuu….?'

Sebuah seringai yang tak kalah menyeramkan dari sang magnae evil Super junior terpatri jelas di wajah cantik pemuda itu…

.

**TBC**

**Hahahahaha... Ehem! Eh.. Mian, saya tertawa diluan. Haduh... begimana dengan Ending nih FF yagh? Bwahahahhaa... kalau saya mengingatnya lagi. Saya jadi takut kena karma kayak waktu itu(?) ah... udh deh... ntr gk supprise dengan end-a. Tapi yang paling saya suka itu sekuel-a loh~~.. sepenuh hati tuh saya buat, sampe hampir menitikan air mata (author sableng is lebay -_-) OK! jangan lupa rivews yang banyak yah XD~  
saranghae~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Pairing_** : KyuMin.

_**BY**_ : IkanMuda

**_Rate_** : T to M

**_Genre_** : Romance, humor and brothership(?)

_**warning**_ : BL, Yaoi, Gaje, Typos, Abal, dsb. Cara penulisan aneh! yah... karena penulisan saya juga berubah-ubah XD~ **Don't Like Don't read! Don't Flame too :p**

**_Summary_** : Mau apa Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun mau apa? Apa yang kyuhyun sembunyikan dari i-phone-Nya, kenapa Sungmin dilarang keras menyentuh benda elektronik canggih itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin yang penasaran dengan i-phone yang tak boleh ia lihat. Sungmin harus tahu itu. Ia akan mencari tahu tentang itu, termasuk mengancam Kyuhyun dengan **_'jatah'_** kalau sungmin tidak boleh tahu? Lalu setelah tahu, bagaimana respon Sungmin selanjutnya? #**_apainibisadisebutsummary#plak_**.

**_Disclaimer_** : Apapun yang terjadi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan selalu bersama. Dan ff abal nan gaje ini akan selalu milik saya XD.

**A/N** : Err.. part ini terdiri dari 5rebu(?) lebih kata. Agak membosankan kayaknya. Ya sudah, Jangan Lupa RnR yaw~~

.

.

.

~~~ooOOoo~~~

**_Happy reading^^ _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chap 8!_**

Sebuah seringai yang tak kalah menyeramkan dari sang magnae evil Super junior terpatri jelas di wajah cantik pemuda itu…

.

"Hahh… sekarang masih sore, bocah Evil itu kemungkinan akan kembali agak malaman, aku harus memikirkan cara untuk mengetahui isi _file_ itu.. Tapi bagaimana caranya, ya?"

Tampak kini Sungmin merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya, matanya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali mata kelincinya itu bergerak kesana-kemari. Sepertinya namja pecinta warna merah muda ini belum menemukan caranya untuk mengetahui –rahasia- Kyuhyun.

"Aigo.. bagaimana ini?! aku belum sama sekali memikirkannya." Sungmin bangkit dari ranjang dan mendudukan dirinya. **_–Tring_**. Bola lampu menyala di atas kepalanya, "Ahaa.. aku tahu! Aku akan mengancamnya dengan 'jatah'!" Sungmin tersenyum senang. Berpikir idenya sangat cemerlang.

Tapi.. kenapa bibirnya mengerucut? "Hum… tunggu! Bisa saja aku melakukan itu padanya, dan sudah pasti bocah evil itu akan bertekuk lutut padaku.. tapi?" telunjuk Sungmin mengarah ke pelipisnya, dan ia menggaruk kecil wilayah itu. **_–Tring_**. Lagi-lagi bola lampu menyala di atas kepalanya, ada bedanya! Kini bola lampu itu tampak lebih terang dari sebelumnya.. "Ahaa… itu ide bagus Sungmin-ah..! Aku akan benar-benar menyiksanya, ahahahhahahaa… tunggu pembalasanku Kyuhyun-ah, hitung-hitung sekalian membalas dendam sama si _Little Cho_ bodoh itu! Huh.. keterlaluan mereka itu, –Kyuhyun dan adiknya- sampai aku kesusahan berjalan begini, awas kau Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menggepalkan kedua tangannya, seolah ia berhasil –meremas- Kyuhyun dan 'adiknya' itu.

"Hoamm~~ Aku ngantuk! Sebaiknya aku tidur dulu, aku butuh tenaga ekstra untuk misi malam ini, bagian –bawahku- juga masih sedikit sakit." Lirih Sungmin, detik kemudian pemuda berwajah imut ini merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur mencari posisi nyaman dalam balutan _bed cover_ hangat berwarna pink cerah bermotif polkadot.

**_-Srak-srek-._** Sungmin bergerak gelisah, baru saja ia ingin memejamkan matanya, namun sesuatu hal membuatnya tak nyaman. **_–Kriuk-Kriuk-Kriuk _** "Huwaaaaaaaaaaa… aku laparr!" teriak Sungmin. **_–Suing_**. Kini _bed cover_ yang –manis- itu terbang entah kemana. Sungmin bangun dan mendudukan dirinya di kasur. "Ck.. menyebalkan! Karena banyak berpikir aku jadi lapar. Aku mau pergi ke dapur dulu mencari makan."

.

.

.

**_-Nyam-nyam-nyam_**, "Heuh… apa Wookie tidak masak, kenapa tidak ada makanan di dapur?!" tidak ada makanan katanya? Lalu kenapa mulutnya itu seperti mengunyah sesuatu?!

"Tidak masalah.. untung banyak _stock_ makanan di kulkas. Ada coklat, ada permen ada wafer.. hahahaha.." Sungmin menghitung satu persatu snack yang didapatnya, entah punya siapa? Dia tidak peduli dengan itu, yang penting perutnya kenyang, begitulah kira-kira pikiran namja manis ini. Dan kini pipi chubby-nya itu semakin berisi karena terus memaksa sebatang coklat masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil itu.

"Nyammiee…" terdapat sisa coklat di sudut bibir dan sekitar pipinya. Tampak berlepotan seperti anak sekolah dasar, dan.. apakah ada yang percaya namja manis ini berusia 27tahun? Tapi kenapa? Wajahnya itu…

**_Warrgghh… Kyeopta Min! Menggemaskan.._**

"Hah... kenyang! sekarang aku bisa tidur.. Kyuhyun pabo kenapa lama sekali pulang, sih?! Aku tak sabar ingin menyiksanya.." dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, membiarkan sisa makanannya berserak di lantai. Mata kelincinya mengerjap berulang-ulang, tampak lucu memang, tapi perlahan kedipannya melambat dan akhirnya mata itu terpejam sempurna. Sungmin tertidur!

Waktu terus berjalan, beruntung Sungmin memang tak ada jadwal sekarang, kemarin Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah menyelesaikan rekaman siaran Sukira untuk ditayangkan hari ini, jadi sekarang Sungmin bisa beristirahat sejenak. Sedangkan member lain Sungmin tak menemukannya saat mencari makanan di dapur, mungkin sedang tertidur atau lagi latihan menari dan hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin simpulkan. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir banyak hal, tubuhnya benar-benar butuh istirahat setelah –digenjot sampai 13 ronde-.

Sungmin tertidur hingga malam pun tiba…

"Hmm.. hoamm, jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sungmin bangkit dan melirik sekitar kamarnya. Dahinya mengeryit. "Ck! Kenapa begitu berantakan?" Sungmin bangkit untuk segera membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat, pemuda manis itu memunguti sampah-sampah bekas makanannya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia bergeming sejenak? **_'seperti ada yang aneh?!'_** bathinnya. Lima menit Sungmin terdiam. Ada apa sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkannya?!

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa… aku lupa! Apa Kyuhyun pabo sudah pulang? Huwaaaaaaa… aku 'kan ingin menyiksa bocah evil itu. Omo.. omoo.. bagaimana aku bisa lupa.." Ternyata butuh lima menit untuk membuat pemuda manis ini sadar, dan secepat kilat tubuh Sungmin bergerak untuk membereskan kamarnya. Mungkin karena kekenyangan –tadi- atau mungkin nyawanya belum kembali sepenuhnya maka otak Sungmin jadi sedikit agak lelet ~_~!

"Selesai! Aku mau mandi dan berbenah sambil menunggu kepulangan bocah tengil itu!" senyum penuh –misteri- tergambar jelas di sudut bibirya.

.

Sungmin sudah duduk manis di atas kasurnya, ia sudah sangat menanti kepulangan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Sungmin yang memakai _hot pants_ selutut memamerkan kaki mulusnya yang terlipat anggun layaknya yeoja yang sedang menunggu kepulangan suami dan bersiap untuk mengajak suami keperaduan.

Pemuda penyuka labu tersebut tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari daun pintu kamarnya. _Feeling_-nya begitu kuat bahwa pintu itu akan segera diketuk. Dan tiba-tiba…?

**_-Tok-tok-tok_**

**_Jinjja_**! Pintu itu akhirnya diketuk, dan bisa Sungmin pastikan bahwa orang yang ada dibalik pintu itu adalah orang yang –paling- dinantinya.

"Hyung.. buka pintunya, ini aku Kyuhyun.."

"It's show time Baby Kyu…"

Sungmin menyeringai, ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu..

**CKLEK!**

"Ah.. Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah pulang?! Bagaimana dramusnya, apa berjalan lancar?" Ujar Sungmin. Ia membuka lebar pintunya, membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk dan kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Yahh.. begitulah hyung.." jawabnya santai. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ranjang Sungmin dan mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur. Sedangkan Sungmin yang berjalan dibelakangnya, -lagi-lagi- tersenyum penuh –misteri.

**_Sungmin Uka-uka(?) XDD_**

"Kau lelah?! Apa kau sudah makan? Biar aku buatkan makanan untukmu, kau mau apa eoh?"

"Nde.. aku sangat lelah, aku juga belum makan. Aku mau makan masakanmu, hyung." Ujarnya manja, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Arraseo! Aku akan memasakan kau dubboki, bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin sembari mengelus pipi sang magnae dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju, pemuda maniak game tersebut sejenak memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian lembut dari kulit halus hyung kesayangannya.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu, aku ke dapur dulu. Selama aku memasak, lebih baik kau pergi mandi Kyunnie, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu. Saat kau selesai mandi, mungkin aku juga sudah selesai memasak." Kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Humm.. baiklah.." Ucapnya, dan beranjak untuk segera menuruti perintah hyung kelincinya. Sungmin memamerkan senyuman paling manis saat Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci ini yakin, bahwa rencananya akan berjalan mulus semulus tubuhnya(?). Kyuhyun bahkan tak curiga saat Sungmin tidak lagi marah padanya karena insiden 13 –ronde- kemarin malam. _Yeah_.. Kyuhyun beranggapan semua biasa-biasa saja, Sungmin memang selalu memanjakan dirinya karena Kyuhyun tahu hyung kelincinya itu begitu sangat menyayangi dan mencintai dirinya. Lalu? Apa maksud dari senyuman misteri sungmin?! Sampai detik ini Kyuhyun merasa –aman- karena pada kenyataannya namja yang menduduki posisi tengah dalam jumlah 13 member itu adalah orangnya peduli dengan semua orang. Jadi sedikitpun Kyuhyun –tidak- berburuk sangka pada pemuda berwajah polos tersebut.

.

**_20 menit kemudian._**

Tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambut ikal Kyuhyun menandakan pemuda berkulit pucat itu baru selesai membersihkan dirinya. Yeah.. Kyuhyun baru selesai mandi. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap, celana panjang longgar dan kaus tipis berwarna putih. Handuk kecil tersampir di leher jenjangnya guna menampung tetesan air yang –masih- mengalir dari rambut berwarna agak kecoklatan itu. Kyuhyun menatap ruang kamarnya yang masih –kosong- semenjak hyungnya memutuskan untuk memasakan makanan untuknya.

"Aku rasa Sungmin hyung belum selesai." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun memilih duduk di ranjang Sungmin dan memainkan PSP-nya sejenak, hitung-hitung sambil menunggu hyungnya muncul dengan nampan berisi makanan diatasnya. "Ah.. –selingkuhan- ku ini, sudah lama tak ku sentuh." Kata Kyuhyun mengelus sayang benda _portable_ yang sudah lama tak dijamah olehnya.

Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun memainkannya pintu sudah terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja manis berwajah aegyo dengan nampan berisi makanan yang ia bawa.

"Kyu.. kau sudah selesai mandi rupanya, aku juga sudah selesai memasak makanan untukmu.." Sungmin melangkah dengan semangat tak lupa senyuman khas seorang Lee Sungmin ia lemparkan untuk dongsaeng sekaligus kekasihnya itu. "Ayo makan Kyu, kau pasti sudah sangat lapar ya?!" Sungmin menyerahkan nampan, dan duduk di depan Kyuhyun yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bagian –kepala- ranjang.

"Sini kita makan bersama hyung!" Ajak Kyu senang.

"Annia.." Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku sudah kenyang Kyu, kau makanlah.."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah makan tadi."

Yahh.. walau hanya makanan kecil berupa cemilan, tapi itu cukup membuat perut Sungmin membuncit. Cemilan yang ia makan itu, berupa 1 batang coklat, 3 bungkus besar wafer rasa vanilla, dan 7 botol _yogurt_ rasa strawberry. Wajar 'kan Sungmin kekenyangan? =_=!

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sejenak. "Wae?" tanya Sungmin karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung mengalihkan matanya ke makanannya, malah terus memandang Sungmin.

"Annia.. gumawo hyung.." Ujar Kyuhyun mengacak sayang rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin menanggapi dengan tersenyum.

**_Kali ini bagian Sungmin yang banyak tersenyum! J_**

Kyuhyun tampak begitu lahap memakan masakan hyung tercintanya itu, 2 sendok.. eh bukan?! bahkan 3 sendok ia paksa masuk kemulutnya.. "Aigo.. Kyuhyun-ah, pelan-pelan saja makannya.." Kata Sungmin.

"Hmm.. nyam.. nyam.. enyaakkk Min.. masak—" Kyuhun menelan sebagian makanannya. "masakan mu enak sekali.." lanjutnya setelah yakin 3 sendok dubboki telah lolos dari kerongkongannya.

Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. "Nde.. tapi tak usah terburu-buru begitu.."

Tak terasa Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Sungmin dengan segera memberikan segelas air putih untuk diminum oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ah… aku kenyang hyung.."

"Istirahatlah sebentar, aku akan membereskan ini." kata Sungmin. Matanya beralih pada jam dinding berbentuk kepala kelinci, "Masih jam 8 lebih 30 menit, apa kau langsung mau tidur Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Dan Kini Sungmin tak perlu jawaban setelah melihat Kyuhyun sudah berkutat dengan benda jelek bernama PSP, Sungmin hanya menghela napas dan pergi ke dapur untuk membersihkan piring bekas makan dongsaengnya itu.

**_'Huh.. awas saja kau Cho Kyuhyun.'_** Ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kyu.."

"…"

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"…"

"Kyuhyunnie.."

"…"

"Kyuhyun chagia~~"

"…"

**_-Tak-tak-tak_**. Karena kesal panggilannya yang tak juga disahuti oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghentakan kuat kakinya ke lantai kayu kamarnya. Bibir plumnya mengerucut, jangan lupa pipinya yang mengembung itu. "Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~~" panggil Sungmin sekali lagi. Dan kalau saja panggilan super manja dan menggodanya ini juga diacuhkan, maka…?

"Eh.."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun selamat lagi, ia menoleh pada orang yang sedang menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya itu. Kalau tidak… maka benda jelek yang sedari ia kutak-katik akan berakhir –mengenaskan- di tong sampah.

"Kau mengacuhkan ku.."

**_-Glek_**. Kyuhyun menelan salivanya, ia menatap intens orang yang berada di depannya ini. Oho… Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya dari –atas hingga kebawah- sosok Sungmin. Bibir mengerucut, pipi menggembung…? Ok! Ini pemandangan lumrah yang sering Kyuhyun temukan dikala hyungnya yang manis ini tengah kesal. Tapi… Er…rr.. kenapa dia terlihat menggoda?

**_'Apa yang dilakukannya.. sejak kapan ia berganti pakaian.. apa aku terlalu asyik bermain game, sehingga mengacuhkan –game- yang lebih menggoda ini…'_** Bathin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis melihat perubahan pada mimik Kyuhyun, akhirnya ia berhasil mengalihkan pandangan pemuda jangkung itu dari –musuh beratnya- bernama PSP.

"M—Min.." Panggil Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba suaranya terasa sulit untuk dikeluarkan. "Ka—kau..?"

Sungguh.. Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi untuk bicara, pemandangan Sungmin yang berdiri di depannya dengan menggunakan kemeja berwarna pink pucat yang terbuat dari bahan sutra itu terlihat begitu seksi. Belum lagi Sungmin tak mengenakan bawahan sehingga kakinya yang putih dan mulus itu terlihat begitu bercahaya, kemeja yang Sungmin kenakan berukuran sedikit kebesaran sehingga baju itu menutupi sampai batas paha mulusnya, lengan baju yang panjang menutupi sampai jemari lentik Sungmin. Sungguh! Sosok itu terlihat sangat indah, seksi, cantik, dan begitu menggoda tentunya.. (menyekah darah! *O*)

Sungmin melangkah secara perlahan ke arah Kyuhyun yang –masih- memandangnya tanpa berkedip sedetikpun. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang magnae. Bola mata Kyuhyun begitu aktif mengikuti gerak-gerik kelinci yang sangat menggoda ini, dan mata obsidian itu bisa dengan jelas melihat dada mulus yang –sedikit- agak berisi milik hyung tercintanya ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. aku ingin bercinta denganmu." Bisik Sungmin seduktif, tak lupa goda'an kecil Sungmin lakukan pada daun telinga Kyuhyun. ia menjilat dan menggigit kecil kategori wilayah –tersensitif- itu.

Namun Kyuhyun tak bergeming sedikitpun, peluang Sungmin semakin besar! Dengan pasti Sungmin duduk di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun, ia mengecup pelan bibir Kyuhyun agar pemuda itu sadar dari masa **_–hibernasi-_** nya.

**_-Chup_**.

**_BINGGO!_** Akhirnya sang iblis sadar, kini mata keduanya bertemu pandang dengan jarak yang dibilang tak ada sedikitpun(?). Hidung bangir milik Sungmin menyentuh tepat ujung hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai.. yeay! Respon yang baik bukan? Kesempatan –langka- ini tak akan Kyuhyun sia-siakan. Sungmin yang –meminta- adalah hal paling terindah bagi hidup seorang namja bermarga _Cho _ini. Tapi uri magnae ini tak tahu rencana dibalik Sungmin yang –meminta-.

"Kenapa kau terlihat menggoda seperti ini Min?" Kyuhyun mengerakan jemarinya untuk menyentuh pipi berisi Sungmin dan mengelusnya secara perlahan.

"Bukankah aku selalu menggoda!" Ujar Sungmin manja. Jemari lentiknya juga tak mau kalah dan lebih memilih bermain di dada Kyuhyun, memutar membentuk pusaran kecil.

"Apa 13 ronde semalam itu kurang?"

Oh.. tentu saja Sungmin sangat puas sehingga ia tak bisa berjalan. Menyebalkan! Ini adalah –sebuah misi rahasia- jadi mana mungkin Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu. Untuk kali ini Sungmin harus pintar membaca situasi, ia harus memanfaatkan segala sesuatunya tepat guna. Tentu bagian –penyatuan- tubuh sudah Sungmin _blacklist_ dari daftar misinya.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang beda Kyuhyun-ah~" Sungmin menggerakan pinggangnya **_–naik turun-_** secara perlahan.

"Ngghh…"

Sungmin tersenyum puas saat mendegar lenguhan Kyuhyun yang keluar dari bibirnya, jemari Sungmin semakin nakal saat pemuda manis itu merasakan bagian –bawah- Kyuhyun sudah mengeras di bawah pantatnya. o.O

"Kyunnie.. apa kau tak ingin menceritakan sesuatu padaku.."

"Akh.. Cer—cerita ap—apahh…hh..ahhh~"

Jemari Sungmin yang menyusup masuk ke dalam kaus Kyuhyun, dengan lihai memainkan kedua benda –mungil- itu dengan menekan dan memelintirnya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan? Ceritakan padaku apa isi dari i-phone mu itu. **_–Fuhh_**"

Sungmin menyurukan wajahnya ke ceruk leher jenjang Kyuhyun dan meniup tengkuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik karenanya. _Service_ yang diberikan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kelimpungan tak terkendali, belum lagi pergerakan pinggul Sungmin yang terus dilakukannya secara lambat.

Namun otaknya yang jenius itu masih merespon ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menahan pinggul Sungmin, sontak Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Kyuhyun dan menatap mata penuh tanda tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau mencurigaiku Min? Apa kau tidak percaya denganku, bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya.."

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, ia sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, ternyata Kyuhyun tak mau berkata jujur padanya, Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak. **_'Ukh.. dasar pembohong! baiklah.. aku akan benar-benar menyiksamu.' _**Sebelum Sungmin –kembali- mengangkat wajahnya seringai kecil terbentuk di sudut bibir mungilnya.

"Aku percaya.. aku begitu mencintaimu jadi aku mudah begitu saja percaya padamu Kyunnie." Sungmin tersenyum hambar.

"Baiklah.. bisa kita mulai." Ujar Kyuhyun dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraup bibir **_shape M_** yang selalu menggoda itu.

"Belum!" Sungmin menahan bibir Kyuhyun dengan telunjuk lentiknya.

"Mwo?"

"Puaskan aku terlebih dahulu.. aku ingin service darimu Kyuhyun-ah.." desah Sungmin erotis.

.

.

.

"Ngghh.. ohh.. ahh.. Kyuhh.. ahh.. nikmat.. ssshhh.. aahh~~"

Sungmin meremas lembut rambut Kyuhyun yang berada di selangkangannya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar memberi service pada tubuh Sungmin. Seluruh tubuh Sungmin sudah terpatri jejak cinta berwarna merah keunguan, bekas kemarin saja belum hilang, dan kini sang magnae malah menambah hasil karyanya di kulit mulus sang kekasih. Sungmin terus mendesah dan mengerang dibuat Kyuhyun. Sungmin harus mengakui bahwa pemuda yang sedang –bekerja- di bawah tubuhnya begitu hebat dalam memberikan –kenikmatan- tiada tara. Kyuhyun mampu membuatnya melambung dan merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia.

"Kyuh.. ahh… akuhh akan.. Kyuhhh.."

Kyuhyun yang paham arti jeritan Sungmin, semakin mempercepat –isapannya- pada milik Sungmin. Jemari kanannya membantu Sungmin untuk segera mencapai klimaks pertamanya, dengan menekan dan memilin nipple Sungmin yang semakin menegang. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan 'milik' Sungmin berkedut di dalam mulutnya dan..?

"Akhhhh… Kyuhhhhhh—hyunnnn… ahh~"

Punggung Sungmin melengkung membuat perutnya sedikit naik sehingga miliknya yang sudah berada dalam mulut Kyuhyun, tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam gua hangat kekasihnya. Sungmin terlihat mengatur napasnya yang memburu, dadanya naik turun untuk memasok udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Titik-titik air tampak keluar dari pori-pori kulit Sungmin. Yeah.. pemuda bertubuh mungil itu akhirnya mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya.

Kyuhyun masih menikmati cairan yang terus keluar dari –benda- yang berada di mulutnya. Ia menatap takjub sosok manis yang tengah terengah. Mulutnya yang terbuka itu Sungguh membuat libido seorang Cho bangkit. Ia melepas –benda- yang berada di dalam mulutnya dan merambat naik ke tubuh Sungmin yang bisa di bilang naked itu. Yeah.. walaupun tersisa kemeja yang masih tersampir di kedua lengannya.

"Min.. Apa kau suka, hem?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengecup gemas bibir Sungmin yang terbuka itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu Sungmin-ah.. puaskan Little Cho~"

"Tentu saja aku akan memuaskanmu Cho sayang.." Sungmin mengelus sesuatu yang menggembung di balik celana longgar Kyuhyun.

Napas Sungmin sedikit teratur, dan selanjutnya dia bisa menyiksa bocah mesum yang kini memasang wajah yang sangattt mupeng(?).

Sungmin segera merubah posisinya, dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di bawahnya. Kyuhyun agak terkejut dengan aksi Sungmin yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia tak menyangka Sungmin sangat bernafsu atas tubuhnya, tanpa ragu dan malu Sungmin melepas seluruh pakaian Kyuhyun termaksud aksesoris(?) berupa _underwear_.

"Waw.. nae baby sudah berdiri rupanya..hihihihi.."

"Akh.. Min jangan menggodaku.. cepat puaskan dia, ayo masukan ke dalam mulutmu yang nakal itu!"

"Ouch.. Kyuh.."

Sungmin mendesah erotis dan sedikit menurunkan bokongnya sehingga Little Cho yang –sok keren- itu terjepit di antara bongkahan daging montok milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dibuat frustasi oleh Sungmin, ia meremas gemas daging kenyal itu. "Nggahh~ dasar kelinci nakal, cepat atau kau tak akan aku kasih ampun nanti.."

"Oh.. baby Kyu. bersabarlah chagia.. tak perlu secepat itu.."

Entah apa yang direncanakan kelinci semok ini, ia sengaja mengulur waktu untuk menggoda bocah evil yang sudah mengerang tak tahan. Ia bisa melihat 'milik' Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tegak dan memerah. "Hmm.. Kau mau aku memuaskan ini?" Sungmin mengelus sayang milik Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang bokongnya, ia mengamati wajah –tersiksa- Kyuhyun yang segera minta di service ulang(?).

"Cepat lakukan!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Oh.. tidak bisaaaa.." Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeryit tak suka melihatnya. **_'Gesture macam apa itu, seperti tidak asing?!'_** bathin kyuhyun. "Tidak secepat itu Kyuhyun sayang~" **_–Ting_**. Sungmin mengerling nakal, ck! Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

**_-Greb_**. Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya, kemudian menekuk kedua lututnya sehingga tubuh Sungmin terangkat, dan dada mulus Sungmin tepat berhadap di depan mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum setan melihat ekspresi terkejut Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak ingin –dipermainkan- saat hasratnya hampir menuju puncak. _Well_.. tapi Sungmin juga tak mau –dipermainkan- 'kan dia harus menjalankan misinya!

"Mencoba menggodaku rupanya.." bisik Kyuhyun di bibir Sungmin.

**_-Chup_**. "Aku tidak menggodamu.." Sungmin malah manyambar bibir Kyuhyun secepat kilat. "Ayoo… kita mulai Kyuhyun-ah.." Tak ingin membuang waktu Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir cherry Sungmin, mengulum dan menghisap…? " Sudah!" Ujar Sungmin melepas tautannya. _Heck_… bahkan ciuman itu belum sampai per-sekian detik.

Sungmin bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun, ia melirik jam dinding sekilas. "Akh.. aku lelah Kyu! Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah. Bagian 'bawahku' masih sakit.." lirih Sungmin dengan rabbit eyes andalannya.

Kyuhyun tercengang. "Min.. apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Kau tega membuatku seperti ini, aku sudah memuaskanmu. Sekarang lakukan tugasmu Sungmin-ah.." Kyuhyun memasang wajah memohon.

"Anniaa!" sengit Sungmin. Dia mencari celana dalam putih berbahan wol yang ia kenakan tadi. Celana dalam seperti yang Sungmin kenakan ketika menjadi 'Marylin Mingroe' "Ah.. ketemu!" Ujar Sungmin dan langsung memakainya kembali.

Posisi Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan setengah duduk memandang Sungmin. Dan jangan lupa, ia masih.. err.. bugil loh?! o.O

"Sungmin.." panggil Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin tak menanggapi, ia mengancing kembali kemeja sutranya. Merasa diabaikan, Kyuhyun berteriak kesal. "ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

Selimut, bantal, boneka Bunny, guling, apapun yang ada disekitar Kyuhyun semuanya menghambur ke lantai, namun lagi-lagi Sungmin mengacuhkannya. Ia malah berjalan santai –menuju- meja, tempat di mana laptop Kyuhyun bersemayam. "YA! Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau berteriak eoh?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun garang. Apa-apaan orang ini! seperti orang gila saja. Sudah tak mengenakan baju, rambutnya acak-acakan seperti singa, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sebenarnya tampan! Tapi karena sedang dalam –masa- pencapaian klimaks yang tertunda maka wajahnya itu jadi lebih mirip anak gelandangan tak dikasih makan setahun. XDD

"Sungmin kau membuatku kesal, kau lihat –dia- yang tertunduk sedih. Kenapa kau tega sih." Ujar Kyuhyun tak terima sembari menunjuk ke arah Little Cho.

**_-Hmmpt_**. Sungmin menahan tawanya. Bukankah itu salah satu rencananya?! Oh.. kalau begitu ada rencana lain yang menyusul. "Kau ingin aku memuaskannya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

Sungmin duduk di bangku yang tersedia di depan meja itu, "jelaskan sesuatu padaku tentang file yang bernama **_–Seksi Min! _**" Sungmin memberi tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan aku tidak mengerti."

"Hei.. Kyuhyun pabo, kau jangan berlagak tak tahu! Cepat katakan passwordnya!"

"Mworago?"

Apa karena hasrat Little Cho tak tersampaikan, makanya Kyuhyun jadi pabo seperti ini?

"Oh.. Kau lupa, hem?" Sungmin bangkit, dan kembali untuk mendekati Kyuhyun-Nya.

Wajah Kyuhyun berseri kembali saat melihat Bunny boy mendekat ke arahnya, "Chagia… apa otakmu yang jenius itu sudah tak berfungsi?" Sungmin menundukan wajahnya di depan sang –adik-.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Sungmin entah mengapa merasa takut. "H—hyung?!" Gumam Kyuhyun tergagap. Sungguh Kyuhyun kembali senang melihat Sungmin mengecup sayang –adik- nya itu. Tapi.. errr.. aura yang terpancar dari kelinci semok itu terasa begitu menakutkan.. **_'Sejak kapan Sungmin pintar menyeringai'_** Pikir Kyuhyun takut.

Little Cho masih dalam posisi –tegang! Entah karena –takut- atau masih dalam masa –ereksi!

"Kyuhyunnie sayang.. pilih mana? Berkata Jujur atau tidak ada **_–jatah-_** untukmu! Aku akan menyegel **_–rumah-_** _Little Cho_ agar makhluk **_–nakal-_** itu tidak bisa **_–berkunjung-_** ke sana.." Sungmin menekan setiap kata yang dicetak tebal oleh author. Tatapan tajam dan menusuk ia layangkan pada sang terpidana(?).

"Sungmin-ah, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan! Apa maksudmu dengan jatah, rumah, nakal, dan berkunjung?! Siapa yang akan berkunjung kemana, eoh?" Kyuhyun berteriak kalap. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi ini begitu –galau.

"Hahaha.." Sungmin tertawa hambar. "Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Kau menyembunyikan apa di i-phone mu itu, katakan sejujurnya Kyu! Aku tahu kau berbohong mengenai gambar itu, pasti ada hal lain yang tak boleh aku ketahui, ayo cepat katakan atau tak aka ada JATAH UNTUKMU SELAMA SETAHUN!" Ujar Sungmin mutlak. Mata rubah yang selalu bersinar cerah, kini berubah warna agak kemerahan seperti cahaya api yang membara.

Dan kini tak hanya Little Cho yang menegang takut, bahkan seluruh tubuh juga saraf, dan organ vital dalam tubuh pemuda bermarga Cho itu menegang. Sekelabat _flashback_ –tindak pelecehan- atas tubuh Sungmin berputar di otak Kyuhyun. Bukankah mencuri foto saat orang tertidur itu sangat tidak sopan? Hei.. dan bukan itu saja, Kyuhyun juga mencuri ciuman Sungmin bahkan mengambil gambar tidak senonoh, misalnya –ketika bibir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersatu! Oh.. dan jangan lupa Kyuhyun juga sempat mengambil gambar –bokong- Sungmin dan menge _Zoom_-nya dalam ukuran maksimum. Ya! Jelas-jelas itu adalah –tindak pelecehan.

"i— itu, bu—bukan—"

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Astaga.. bahkan Kyuhyun sampai menuntup telingahnya karena suara teriakan Sungmin yang begitu melengking.

"Cepat katakan passwordnya, atau laptop sialan ini akan tinggal kenangan." Sungmin kembali duduk di meja, menghidupkan laptop dan langsung membuka file dengan nama **_–seksi Min!-_**

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjang Sungmin, ia segera berlari ke tempat Sungmin duduk. "Andweeeeee… Min. andwee.. jangan hancurkan laptopnya. Arraseo.. arraseo! Aku akan mengatakan passwordnya tapi jangan banting laptop ini." Kyuhyun meraih laptop yang sangat ia jaga itu. Oh.. tunggu! Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak –sebodoh- yang Sungmin kira. Evil smile –lagi-lagi- terbentuk dari sudut bibirnya yang memerah itu. "Puaskan Little Cho, kemudian aku akan memberi tau paswordnya"

Dahi Sungmin berkerut, dan sebelah alisnya naik. "Cih! Masih berani mengancamku Kyuhyunnie.. kau tidak takut –adik- mu ini mengalami yang namanya –karatan- karena tidak diasah," Sungmin berdesis geram. Ia mengelus si –adik- tadi dengan cara gemulai.

Oh.. ayolah Kyu.. kemana otak jeniusmu. Jangan sampai salah pilih. Pilih –jujur- atau Little Cho mengalami –kelumpuhan- total(?) XDD

"Puaskan aku!"

Oh.. dasar mesum! Ternyata magnae pervert ini benar-benar ingin dipuaskan. Yakin sekali dia?

Sungmin memutar bolah matanya, ia bisa menebak isi dalam kepala magnae mesum ini. "Baik, aku berjanji akan memuaskanmu terlebih dahulu, tapi katakan dulu passwordnya."Ujar Sungmin memberi tawaran.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia menimbang-nimbang penawaran Sungmin, di depannya Sungmin… terlihat sangat menggoda, tubuh mulus itu begitu indah.. dan Woow.. gesture apa itu Sungmin-ah? "Ayo Kyuh~! Kenapa kau diam saja, katakan passwordnya." Sungmin membelakangi Kyuhyun dan menunggingkan bokongnya juga sedikit menggoyangkannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

**_-Glek_**. Wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah, dengan mantap Kyuhyun berkata, "137 Lucky Number!"

**_'Good Job! Akhirnya si pabo ini mengatakannya'_** Bathin Sungmin senang, **_'dan angka apa itu? mengapa begitu familiar..'_** Sejenak Sungmin tampak berpikir, tapi ia tidak peduli yang terpenting Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan passwordnya. Sungmin berbalik dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Oh.. nae Baby Kyunnie, memang pintar! Saranghae chagia.."

Sungmin –kembali- membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke kasurnya, menjatuhkannya dan duduk dengan cara seduktif di atas perut Kyuhyun, ia membungkuk-kan tubuhnya, dan dengan lahap meraup bibir lembut Kyuhyun, dan si _Little Cho_ –bodoh- itu sekarang menegang –kembali- karena berereksi.

Sungmin mencium Kyuhyun dengan ganas, ia sudah tak sabar dengan waktu yang berjalan sangat lambat, Sungmin menghisap dan menyedot bibir tebal Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun juga tak mau kalah, terus meremas bokong montok Sungmin. Mengimbangi perlakuan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba sangat agresif. Sungmin berusaha mengatur pasokan udaranya yang hampir habis, ia mencoba berpindah ke bahu dan dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Akh.. Min-ah.. kau benar-benar pin—tar.. akh.. ouch.."

Sungmin juga ingin membuat berbagai macam –karya seni- dengan mulutnya yang mungil itu. yah.. seperti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan dengan kulit mulusnya. Merah, biru, merah muda dan sampai merah keunguan sudah tercipta di kulit pucat itu, tampak indah karena berwarna-warni(?). Semua warna itu menghiasi bahu, dada dan perut Kyuhyun.

Sampai akhirnya Sungmin berhadapan dengan Little Cho, ia menyeringai memandangi –makhluk- yang –berdiri- itu.

"Akh.. Min.. masukan kemulutmu..ayo cepat." Kyuhyun mengerang tak sabar melihat Sungmin yang terus megulur waktu.

Dan lihat? Sungmin hanya memandangi –makhluk- itu sembari tersenyum manis. Tanpa melakukan hal yang diperintah oleh Kyuhyun.

**_7 menit.. berlalu_**

"Min.."

"…"

"Min-ah"

"…"

"Sungmin-ah.."

"…"

**_3 menit berlalu_**

"Minnimin.."

"…"

"Ya.. Lee Sungmin!"

**_1 menit berlalu_**

"…"

"Lima…"

"…"

"Mworago?"

"Empat.."

"Min.. apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kau menghitung.."

"Tiga.."

Kyuhyun mlirik ke bawah. ia menggeram kesal, melihat Sungmin yang entah sedang menghitung apa?!

"Dua.."

"Lee Sungmin!"

"Satu!"

Sungmin membuka bibirnya untuk memasukan Little Cho ke dalam gua hangat mulutnya.

**_-Krusuk-krusuk-krusuk_**. "Akh.. sebentar Min.." Kyuhyun menahan kepala Sungmin dengan tangannya. Sungmin mengerjap dan memasang wajahnya begitttuuuuuuu polos. "Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin.

**_-Krasak-grusuk-._** "Jamkkan-man, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar."

"Arraseo!"

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Hmmpt..bwahahahahahaha… rasakan Cho Kyuhyun!" Ujar Sungmin tertawa terbahak. Segera pemuda bertubuh mungil itu bergerak dan duduk di meja –tadi-. Ia membuka laptop dan memasukan kata sandi yang Kyuhyun katakan.

**_-Tak-tik-tak-tik_**. "137 Lucky Number **_–Enter_**" Kata Sungmin berkonsentrasi.

Dan …?

"Ige Mwoya?" Sungmin kaget setengah mati. "Omonaaa.. apa-apa'an ini? Kenapa bocah mesum itu menyimpan begitu banyak gambar ku.. kyaaaaa… dan apa ini? dia mengambil gambar bokongku.. Oh.. God.."

Mata rubah Sungmin meneliti satu persatu isi _folder_ dengan _file_ **_Seksi Min!_** itu tadi.

Sungmin mengerjap, melotot, menggeram, menggerutu.. Ohhh.. begitu banyak ekspresi yang Sungmin keluarkan saat melihat isi file itu.. bagaimana mungkin? Semua pose Sungmin saat tertidur terkumpul dalam satu **_–tempat._** Ada yang mulut terbuka, kaki mengangkang, pantat menungging, bibir mengerucut, dan ada pula Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sembari menarik pipi Chubby Sungmin. -_-!

"Brengsek! Dasar bocah mesum! Kau benar-benar melecehkan ku rupanya."

**_-Sight!_** Sungmin melirik tajam pintu kamar mandi yang berisi Kyuhyun. "Rasakan, kau akan menderita selama satu jam mendatang.. rasakan Kyuhyun-ah.." Gumam Sungmin tersenyum senang.

.

**_-Cklek_**. "Hah..legahh.. aaaa.." Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengelus perutnya.

"Waeyo Kyunnie." Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

"Annia, Min.. ayo kita lanjutkan!"

"Baik." Tantang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin, dan menarik tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mencicipi leher putih Sungmin namun lagi-lagi..? **_–Krasak-krusuk_**. Perut Kyuhyun kembali berbunyi, wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pucat pasih, dan peluh tampak membanjiri pelipisnya. "Kyunnie kau sakit" tanya Sungmin –memperhatikan- wajah sang magnae.

"Jamkkan-man Minnimin.. aku mau ke kamar mandi lagi, kau tunggu di sini, tetap berpose seperti itu dan jangan begerak. Tunggu aku, aku hanya lima menit.."

**_-Suinggg-Blam!_**

"Huwahahahahhahahahaaa…"

Saat pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup rapat, si kelinci manis ini malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidurnya.. "Gyakakakaka.. selamat bersenang- senang Sungmin-ah.." Sungmin berujar bangga.

.

**_5menit kemudian._**

"Min.. kenapa perutku tiba-tiba mulas?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang **_–amat-sangat-_** minta dikasihani.

"Kau makan apa sampai perutmu sakit Kyuhyun-ah?!"

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya memakan masakanmu."

"Oh.."

Dan Sungmin menjawab dengan ber'Oo ria. Kyuhyun mengeryit mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Tapi—?

**_-Krusuk_**. "Akh..sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi lagi Min." Tapi Kyuhyun tak sempat berpikir karena perutnya kembali berbunyi dan kali ini diiringi suara yang begitu merdu, semerdu suara sang magnae tercinta. **_–Bruss-pret-preteteteetttt-bruthhh-_**. Ini _backsound_ gagal yang diciptakan Kyuhyun dari **_–bokongnya-._**

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN BAU APA INI!"

Sungmin berteriak membahana dikala Kyuhyun sudah –kembali- masuk ke kamar mandi untuk –membuang- hajatnya o.O

.

**_5menit kemudian_**

"Hyung.. kenapa perutku mulas sekali, kau pasti memasukan sesuatu ke dalam makananku, ia kan?" Tuduh Kyuhyun seratus persen benar.

"Ne! Aku memasukan obat pencuci perut ke dalamnya. Obat itu mulai bereaksi satu jam setelah diminum, dan obat itu bekerja selama kurang lebih satu jam, kau sudah melewati setengah jam untuk –keluar-masuk- kamar mandi dan kau masih punya setangah jam lagi. Ahahahahah…. Oh.. ya! Setiap 5menit sekali, kau akan mengalami –keinginan- Buang Air Besar, sampai obat itu benar-benar tak bereaksi!" Sungmin menjelaskan dengan cepat, ia tertawa geli melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat pucat. Dan hei? Kyuhyun belum sama sekali mengenakan pakaian, ia hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya guna menutupi Little Cho untuk sementara waktu, mungkin!

"KAU!" Kyuhyun menatap marah ke arah Sungmin. **_–Krusuk-prett-_** "Aw.. akh.. awas kau Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berlari sambil memegang –bokongnya- agar suara –aneh- itu tidak keluar dari –sana-.

**_BLAM!_**

"Huahahahhahahaa… aku tidak takut Kyuhyun-ah! Kau yang harus berhat-hati.." Sungmin berteriak di depan pintu kamar mandi mereka.

.

**_5menit kemudian_**

"Min.. kau—" **_Prett-_** "Aish.. jinjja! Min to— tolong… aku sudah tak tahan, berikan penawarnya.. perutku sakit sekali." Kyuhyun terus saja meringis.

"Tidak Kyu! Kau ku hukum. Apa-apa'an maksud dari angka kode itu?!" mata Sungmin menyipit. "Ahh.. ne, baiklah… sepertinya angka itu benar-benar angka keberuntunganmu Cho sayang... karena aku akan benar-benar menghukummu, **_TIDAK ADA JATAH SELAMA SERIBU TIGA RATUS TUJUH PULUH HARI!_** Kau paham.. 1370 hari Kyunnie chagia.. itu angka keberuntunganmu sayang.. Akh.. akhirnya aku bisa hidup tenang.." Sungmin berujar santai sembari menerawang –kehidupan- mendatang tanpa adanya **_–_**genjotan- dari _Little Cho_.

Setahun 365 hari, 1370 hari berarti 3 tahun lebih? Omoo… sepekta! Lagi-lagi ANGKA 3! Daebak Kyu.. hahahha XDD

Dan sekarang lihat wajah sang magnae? "Tidak.. tidak.. tidak Min.. tidak! Ku mohon jangan lakukan itu," Kyuhyun menggeleng takut, dan wajahnya kian semakin pasi –seperti mayat.

"Tidak kau bilang?! Kau sudah berani melecehkanku, mengambil gambarku saat tertidur, dan kau juga sudah berani mengambil gambar bok—" Sungmin seolah tak sanggup lagi berkata, dia harus benar-benar menghukum Cho Kyuhyun. "Cukup Kyu! cukup.. jangan memasang wajah minta dikasih makan seperti itu, itu hukuman pantas untukmu, dan kau masih ingat?" Jari Sungmin mengarah ke dada dan merambat turun ke handuk yang melilit di pinggang Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan saat –malam itu- 13 ronde Kyu, 13 ronde.. bayangkan sakitnya seperti apa?" Lanjut Sungmin dengan nada agak lebay -_-!

"Tapi kau kan menikmatinya!" bela Kyuhyun.

**_-Pletak_**. "Menikmati kepalamu pitak, eoh?"

"Yaa! Appo kenapa kau menjitakku hyung.."

"TIDAK ADA JATAH. TITIK!"

**_-Sret_**. Sungmin menarik handuk Kyuhyun, di sana –di balik- handuk tadi, kini terpampang sang –adik- yang sudah melemas, menunduk, menahan malu. Makhluk bernama _Little Cho_ itu kini tak jauh beda dengan nasib Tuannya –Cho Kyuhyun. Lemas seperti bunga layu!

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE… jangan Min.. Ku mohonnnnnnn.." Kyuhyun bersimpuh di kaki Sungmin, "Maafkan aku…aku khilaf… mianhae Sungmin-ah.. maafkan aku…" Kyuhyun masih saja memohon, dan tentu saja itu tidak akan berguna.

"Oh.. ya, ini sudah 5 menit, sana pergi menjauh dariku, aku tak ingin keracunan oleh bau yang kau ciptakan itu.." Sungmin tak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang meringis –sedari- tadi, pemuda manis itu malah melangkahkan kakinya ke kasur untuk TIDUR!

**_-Pret-bruthh-prett_**. Dan benar saja! Bunyi aneh itu kembali terdengar di telinga Sungmin.

"Akh.. perutkuuu… hyaaaaaaaaa.. sakitttttt.." Kyuhyun berteriak histeris dan –kembali- masuk ke kamar mandi.

**_Blam!_**

.

**_Yeayy! Akhirnya rencana Sungmin berjalan MULUS!_**

Sungmin tersenyum senang atas keberhasilan yang ia raih, _file_ bernama **_Seksi Min!_** sudah ia musnahkan sampai keakar-akarnya, ia juga bersyukur atas angka keberuntungan 1, 3 dan 7. Karena angka itu Sungmin bisa bebas dari yang namanya –persakitan- tubuh(?).

Dan.. tinggal lah nasib sang magnae yang masih berada di kamar mandi guna menghabiskan waktu untuk menyalurkan –hajat- nya sampai reaksi obat itu benar-benar habis.

.

**Di dalam kamar mandi!**

"Hiks... hiks… hiks… Tuhan, tolong maafkan aku. Hiks… sembuhkan perutku… hiks... pantatku sudah perih... hiks.."

Namja yang di ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu, menangisi nasibnya beserta –adiknya- untuk 1370 hari kedepan. Mohon bayangkan rambutnya yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang semakin pucat itu. XDD

.

.

**THE END!**

**Hahahaha... bagaimana dengan endingnya? nyahhahha.. yang sparkyu maafkan saya yah :D "JUST FANFIC! OK!^^  
mau Sekuelnya gk? Kalau mau ayo REVIEWS yang banyak! Jangan tau-a NGINTIP DOANK! Week :p . Ntr biar saya yakin kalian mau#plak  
Woho~~~ terimakasih semua yang sudah repot2 meluangkan waktu buat baca ff gaje ini. Saya author gaje yang tak jelas asal usulnya(?) jadi maklumi saja.. heheheh~~#stressssss ._.  
**


End file.
